My Angel, My Lioness
by gallifrey-companion
Summary: Loki often escaped down to Midgard to escape his family. He meet a woman, Jean, and they had a child together. But Loki had to hid them from his family, so he whipped their memories and changed her looks. But when a potion effects his daughter's health, he can't hide anymore. Father/Daughter Loki/Hermione Loki/Remus Bruce/Tony Ron and maybe others bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! My name is gallifrey-companion and this is my first fanfiction on this site. I have never published anything before, though I write quite often. I'm not sure how good it will be, but please feel welcome to give polite constructive criticism. Now, this story will include slash, though nothing too ranchy. I do not know how often I will update because I go through periods of writers block.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is property of Warner Bros and JK Rowling. All characters from the Avengers are property of Marvel. **

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 19****TH****, 2000**

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION IN LONDON, ENGLAND**

**6:21 p.m.**

_She's beautiful,_ was all Loki could think. _She's so beautiful; my angel, my lioness. My _daughter_. _

Loki Odinson gazed down upon his wife and daughter with a smile so large. Jean Montgomery lay on her bed, their newborn daughter in her arms. Looking down, they could see that she had black hair like both of her parents. She inherited her mother's button nose, but her father's earth shattering electric blue eyes.

She was perfect, both parents agree.

Jean and Loki meet while Loki was on Earth hiding from his family. She was only twenty-one. They quickly grew close in their time together. Jean was an orphan, who worked all her life to go to dentistry school. Her desire to learn and prove herself is what drew him to her in the first place. Jean was very smart herself, and because Loki had a love for foreign sciences and such, they always had much to talk and debate about.

Just two months after Jean's graduation from school, they found out she was pregnant with a daughter. The couple couldn't be happier, but Loki was worried. Odin had taken his children from him in the past. Loki could not cope with losing another.

So he vowed to hide them, no matter the cost.

Loki took a deep breath. Jean looked over at him tiredly and all happiness left her face as she saw his expression.

"Loki, Loki please, please stay longer. Please! I love you, please don't leave me, leave us." The puddles of tears in her yes finally fell. "Please don't leave her."

A tear escaped Loki's eye as well.

"I am so sorry, my love, but I must protect you and my daughter."

Jean looked down at her sleeping daughter in her arms for a long moment. She sighed in defeat and acceptance. Jean loved her husband, but she also loved her daughter. And if Loki leaving meant her daughter would be safe, then so be it.

"I love you." Jean whispered. She started to cry again.

"And I, you," Loki responded, crying as well.

They stared into each other's eyes, Loki's blue and Jean's brown, before Loki surged forward. He cupped her check in his slender hand and caressed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Tears coursed down both of their checks but they didn't notice.

"May I hold her once more?" Loki asked after they broke apart. Jean only nodded and handed her to Loki. He simply gazed at her face. As if sensing her father's presence, the babe blinked her eyes opened and stared up at him with wide, blue eyes. "Hermione Freya Loki," He began. "You are loved. If I could bring you home with me, I am sure my mother and brother would love you and spoil you. If father would accept you, no one would care for you more. He really does love children. Remember this, angel, Daddy always loves you. I will do what I can to protect you from afar. But if you ever need me, I will be there. I love you, my angel, my lioness."

Loki kissed her forehead softly. With one last look at those bright blue eyes, he waved his hand over her face.

Hermione's blue eyes turned chocolate brown to match her mothers, and he hair became brown. With a few other minor adjustments to her appearance and such, he handed her back to Jean.

Loki then waved his hand over her face, which caused her to fall back, asleep. In her mind, all mention of the name Loki, Asgard, magic and such was lost. She remembered having a husband who died, a mortal man who went to war for a noble cause and died in duty.

"I am truly sorry, my love. Please forgive me."

* * *

**MAY 27****TH****, 2003**

** CITY HOUSE, KENT**

** 2:01 p.m.**

Hermione Jean Granger sat in her mother's lap with a book in front of her. Jean watched and listened as her daughter read the book.

Hermione reading levels were suburb, according to her teachers. She was apparently reading at a level of eight or nine year olds. Jean couldn't be prouder. Her little girl loved to read and learn all she could. She had always been a very curious child.

"And da elf said to her, 'Mona, my wove, pwease I beg of you, save yourself.'" Hermione read as clearly as a three year old could.

"Good job, princess." Jean praised her.

"Mummy?" The little girl in a dress asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because you are a princess, at least to me." Jean explained. To a three year old, that was all the explanation she needed.

* * *

**DECEMBER 16****TH****, 2007**

** KENT PRIMARY SCHOOL **

** 1:31 p.m.**

"Move over!"

"RECESS!"

"Does someone have the ball?"

"Where are my gloves?"

"Make sure you are all covered up."

"RECESS!"

The year three class of 2018 pushed and shoved to be the first one out to recess. It had been snowing all morning, and the hyper active children had been waiting all day for recess. So when she opened the doors to let them out, they rushed out so fast that many fell and tripped, only to jump right back up. It left the teacher chuckling at their antics.

All except for lone Hermione Jean Granger.

As the teacher looked over the group of exuberant seven and eight year olds, she noticed one was missing. Looking around the room, Mrs. Marian finally tracked down the missing one.

Hermione sat on the windowsill. Hermione was one of the older ones, nine already. She had should length hair that Mrs. Marian suspected her mother did in the morning. It was always in a beautiful braid around her head and down her back. A large book was placed in her lap, under a soft blanket.

However, she was not reading. Hermione gazed up into the sky and watched the snow fall with a serine smile on her face. She seemed to be humming something to faint for her to hear. Her small hands traced stick figures into the frosted glass. As Mrs. Marian watched, Hermione drew a little girl, a woman, and a man. Except when she looked at the man, Hermione frowned and looked down. Mrs. Marian noticed she was clutching a small stuffed animal and a bracelet in her other hand. A lion and a silver bracelet.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Mrs. Marian asked softly.

She seemed to snap out of a trance as she looked over at her teacher.

Hermione liked Mrs. Marian. She was kind, considerate and quiet. She didn't make Hermione do things she was uncomfortable with, and always protected her from the bullies.

Hermione looked at the woman and then down to her clenched fist. Unconsciously, tears began to fall from her eyes. She shook her head as Mrs. Marian hurried over to hug the girl.

Outside, boys and girls screamed and giggled in delight as they rolled in the snow.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"My fa-father died when I was very little. I never meet him, he died in combat, mummy says." Hermione didn't mention that she had a near perfect memory, and remembered a man with black hair and blue eyes talking to her when she was very little. He was crying and telling her how much he loved her. Her father. "B-but, every year around my birthday and Christmas, I get a package with a stuffed animal usually and a charm for my bracelet. The note always says _Love, Fadir. _Could he be alive, Mrs. Marian, could he?" Hermione pleaded for an answer. She is very distraught, Mrs. Marian thought. I have no answer for the poor thing.

"Have you tried talking to your mother about this?"

Hermione sniffed.

"She doesn't believe me. She always gets upset when I mention Daddy to her, and her new husband doesn't like it when I talk 'bout him."

Mrs. Marian frowned but hugged the child closer to her. "I don't know darling, I just don't know."

* * *

**DECEMBER 25TH, 2011  
**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS**

**7:25 a.m.**

Loki watched, invisible, as his daughter opened his gift.

Oh, how he had missed her. This was the first Yule in almost five years that he had been present to watch this. While Loki knew he could never interact with his daughter, he had to watch at times. He had to.

_She's grown up into a fine girl, _Loki thought. And indeed she had. Eleven year old Hermione Granger was extremely intelligent and brave. Loki couldn't be happier. She even inherited his magic!

"Come on, Hermione," Ron Weasley edged. Loki looked at the boy with no little distaste. Just from observing the boy, he could see he was a selfish, self centered, jealous boy. How Hermione standed him, he would never know. The other boy, however, Loki liked. Harry Potter was also intelligent, not like Hermione, but still smart. He was small, worringly so, yet Loki could do nothing. He was quiet and shy, but funny. He and Hermione got on well. "Open it up!"

In front of the fire in the common room, Hermione slowly unwrapped the green paper on the box. Opening it up, she was well aware that she was being watched by her friends. Inside the white box, a intricate hair clip lay nestled in a bed of wrapping paper. It was covered with roses with blue petals. Around the petals white and black stones twirled around them and green vines wrapped the whole thing together.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"He shouldn't have," She whispered.

Loki smiled softly and sadly and disappeared back to Asgard.

* * *

**FEBUARY 3****RD****, 2011**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMONROOM, HOGWARTS**

** 9:57 p.m.**

"Hermione, I regret to inform that your mother and father were in an accident late last night." Dumbledore told the young first year in front of him. Professor Mcgonagoll stood beside the girl, a hand on her shoulder. Professor Snape leaned against the window and another man with shaggy brown and gray hair and shabby robes stood on the other side of the room, observing the girl. His heart went out to her, and he remember why he agreed to Albus's idea.

Hermione was in shock. Her mother, dead? She couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Hermione murmured. Mummy couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

The mysterious man moved forward so he kneeling before the crying girl. He began to rub her knee and hand with his.

"Hermione, I know this is a shocking matter, but we must assign you a guardian quickly. This man is Remus Lupin, he has agreed to take you in. I have a feeling you two will get on quite well."

* * *

**LOKI'S ROOM, ASGARD**

** 9:43 p.m.**

In a silent room, Loki Laufeyson screamed out his anguish.

And he cracked.

* * *

**INFIRMERY, HOGWARTS**

** 3:15 p.m.**

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked outside of the thick stone walls. Just an hour ago, the sky had been blue, clear, and peaceful. Now, the sky was raging war on those on the surface. The conscious occupants of the infirmary glanced at each other worriedly before looking back down.

The girl lay before them was spattered with blood and was bent in angles no person should have to endure. Her long dark brown hair was matted to her skin and the sheet under her. Eyes were scrunched shut, hands fisted in sheet. Her pink lips were parted and every few minutes a moan or whimper would escape.

She looked like hell.

It happened by accident. For two months, she lay petrified on a bed in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had just fed her the potion to restore her, when she started to have a reaction to it. For three hours, the poor girl lay there as her body tried to combat the effects. The matron couldn't give her anything, for fear it would only make it worse for her.

So now they waited.

They waited for Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her class to wake up.

Harry, Fred and George, Dumbledore, her head of house, Remus and Madam Pomfrey stood and sat around the bed. Waiting, hoping, praying.

Then doors of the infirmary slammed open.

* * *

**Asgard, 1 hour earlier**

** Thrown Room**

Loki smiled as he watched practices with the soldiers. Thor and The Warrior's Three spared in the center of the field, and they had acquired a large group of bystanders. It was always entertaining to watching the great warriors fight. Lady Sif, horever, stood at his side and watched with him. She had decided to leave the fight to the men.

"You do not wish to join in?" Loki asked the woman at his side. In front of them, Frandell made a swipe at Thor's head while jumping out of the way of a sword with a laugh.

"I will let the boys have their fun," Sif replied. Then she smiled. "Then I will show them what a real fight looks like."

Loki chuckled at her response. No one was blind enough to believe that Sif was not good, if no better than most here. The only ones she had any real competition was with Thor or Loki.

Loki once might have been blind to it, among other things. He was blinded in ignorance about many things before. He had been blind in his fury at Odin for hiding his heritage from him. He paid for it. Thanos was able to take control of his body and fed off of his anger. He forced Loki to attack New York and killed over a hundred people. He still had dreams about the acts he committed.

Thor gave a mighty roar and started spinning his hammer. Within seconds, he was flying through the air. He whipped the mighty hammer down and around, knocking them out. They never had much of a chance.

Suddenly, Loki buckled. His head began to pound as if as if someone was putting a hot poker to his brain. He groaned and his long fingers gripped his long black hair tightly.

"Loki!" Sif shouted. "Loki, can you hear me?"

It sounded vague and muffled to him. He felt hands on his body and he tried to shake them off.

Images flashed before his eyes.

…_A girl lay on a bed, in pain…_

…_Pain, so much pain…_

…_She was thrashing and whimpering…_

…_He saw a large serpent, a basilisk lung towards her…_

…_He saw people leaning over her with worry… _

Hermione!

"Loki! Loki!"Voices yelled. "Someone get Odin and Frigga!"

He managed to snap the connection in his mind with a roar. Those around him stepped back as he stood up. His magic crackled around him like an animal. When Thor attempted to touch his shoulder, his magic threw him back nearly ten feet.

"Hermione!" Loki gasped out. He was breathing heavily but started to walk forward. Soldiers parted in front of him as he stalked.

"Where are you going, brother?"Thor questioned. He had got up and started running after his brother. When he reached Loki's side, Loki replied.

"Midgard!"

* * *

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

**3:47 p.m.**

The lights flickered and thunder boomed again. The large wooden doors slammed against the walls, hard. Everyone except for the girl on the bed jumped.

Two men stalked into the room. One was large, with broad shoulders and thick arms. In his hand he clutched a hammer, and his shoulder length blonde hair was soaked with rain. While he was certainly intimidating, it was the second that caused them to freeze in their seats.

The second man was the others opposite. He was lithe and thin, but with some muscle. His long black hair was slicked back off his head, and the rain dripping helped his appearance. He held a three foot long staff in his hand. The end was pulsing green. He had sharp blue eyes that held fury only matching the storm outside.

Harry, who lived in the Muggle world during the summer, recognized them.

"Thor and Loki," He breathed. Dumbledore shot him a look.

"What business do you have," Dumbledore started but he was cut off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Loki boomed. Everyone, even Thor looked startled.

"Daughter, brother what are you talking about?"Thor asked. A second later, Hermione made a whimper.

Loki walked quickly to the bed. Wands met his chest.

"I am not going to hurt her, she is my daughter."

No one moved until Remus sniffed the air around Loki. He could not deny that Loki and Hermione were family, pact.

"Let him go, maybe he can help." Remus said after a moment. He shot out his arm. Whispering in his ear, he warned "If you hurt one hair on her head, you will face the wrath of my entire werewolf pack."

Loki went to sneer at the man, but realized he was serious. Loki realized with no hint of jealousy that this man must have taken a place in Hermione's life that he couldn't.

He nodded.

With everyone, including Thor, watching carefully, he waved his hand over her head. The powerful spells fell away, showing her true appearance. He then got to work on removing the potion from her body.

An hour of hard work later and Loki collapsed next to his brother. Sweat rolled down his temples and he pushed his long hair away from his face.

Two minutes later, Hermione's electric blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

**I welcome any ideas relating to what you wish to happen, but I cannot promise anything. Please review.**

**gallifrey-companion**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Thanks to all who reviewed! I went back and fixed the dates on the first chapter, thanks to all who helped. I am hoping to have a chapter up at least once a week. _  
_

**CHAPTER 2**

**HOGWARTS INFIRMERY **

**5:00 a.m.**

"Hermione!" Remus and the twins exclaimed. Harry lunged forward and crushed her in a hug while the professors were smiling at the girl.

But Hermione only had eyes for the mysterious black haired man sitting next to her. She took in his green, gold and black armor and cape, and the glowing staff at his side. He was thin but muscular. He seemed so, so familiar to her, and then she remembered.

This was Loki of Asgard, the man she believed to be her father. Now that he was here, she knew it was true.

Loki couldn't breathe as he stared at Hermione; and for the first time since she was a newborn, she stared back.

Oh, how Loki had missed her. Hermione's real appearance was visible for all to see. Her hair had gone from a bushy brown to wavy black. Her eyes were wide, making it easy to see the electric blue. Once rosy cheeks thinned to pale skin and high cheekbones. Her hair was still matted to the pillow and her skin covered in sweat, but neither cared. They only had eyes for each other.

"Hermione,"

"Daddy,"

Hermione raised a shaky hand to his cheek and her hot fingertips lightly touched his skin, like feathers.

And suddenly they were moving. Loki leaped forward so fast his chair toppled back, but no one paid that any mind. Hermione and Loki both began crying in earnest. His long arms wrapped themselves around her slender body. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. They both began talking at once.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"I missed you,"

"I wanted to stay so bad, but my father, he would have taken you,"

"I remember you from when I was little,"

"I love you so much,"

"Please don't leave me again."

Loki leaned back so he could look at her face. Besides them, everyone was silent and watching them intensely. Remus stood at a vigil, his werewolf sense demanding he separate this man from the girl he claimed as his cub; his human side was the only thing holding him back.

"As touching as this all is," Mcgonagoll stated sourly. "Who are you and what relationship do you have with ?"

"Lokita." Loki corrected, his eyes still on Hermione. From the corner, Thor exhaled. He knew that that name meant.

"What?" Mcgonagoll asked.

"Lokita. Her real name is Hermione Freya Lokita."

"You have a daughter," Thor breathed.

Loki stood up proudly. He was smiling larger than Thor had seen him in months. It made his heart ache to see how happy his brother looked.

Loki placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and directed her eyes towards the large blond Asgardian.

"Hermione, meet your uncle, Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard; my brother."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in shock. She stammered for a moment before saying, "My lord," in greeting.

Thor chuckled, making Hermione assume she did something wrong.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, niece, but if you insist…"Thor trailed off. He got onto one knee and bowed his head before the sitting witch. "Greetings, Princess Hermione of Asgard. I am Prince Thor Odinson, Crown Prince to Asgard. May I say, welcome to the family."

"You're a-"

"Princess?" The twins asked with identical grins. "Wicked."

Dumbledore noticed that Hermione was starting to look overwhelmed, so he started herding everyone else out. "Why don't we give the family some time together, yes?"

Harry and the twins reluctantly got up and started heading towards large doors. Harry shot one last look at his best friend.

"I'll be fine, Harry, I'm sure." Hermione reassured him.

Remus didn't move from his post at the foot of her bed.

"Are you okay, cub?" He asked when only Hermione, Loki, Thor and he were left. Loki felt a pang in his heart to hear another man call her his daughter, but he pushed the feeling down. He would deal with it later.

Hermione nodded.

"Let me just go shower and clean myself up then we can talk, okay?" She asked; she needed to think. She slowly and shakily moved towards the bathroom, where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting to help.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Madam Pomfrey stood outside the door, ready to help her if the need arose. _Deep breath, Hermione, _She reminded herself. _Do not have a panic attack now. Do what you know best and process the information given to you. _

Growing up, she always calmed herself down by processing and listing the information so it made sense to her. Today was no different.

_Okay, one, I have a father who is Loki of Asgard. _Hermione thought. _Two, my new uncle is Thor of Asgard. Three, I am a princess of Asgard. Four, I have a father. I have living, blood related family. Oh my god, what am I going to do? _

Hermione took in a shuttering breath and began to strip. She pulled her sweat covered clothes off of her and started the shower. Once it reached a warm enough temperature, she stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair. As she completed actions she had mastered years ago, she let her mind wonder.

_Will he like me?_

_Will he really want me to live with him?_

_Will I have to leave Uncle Remus? _

_Will he leave me again?_

Questions like this and others swarmed around her head in a crazy haze and Hermione resolved to go talk to him before she let herself get carried away.

* * *

Back in the main room of the infirmary, the adult men standing around the rumbled bed. Loki and Remus glared at each other before Remus extended his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Loki Odinson."

Remus turned to Thor and they also shook hands, less stiffly then the previous.

"Brother, perhaps it is now a good time to explain who you are to Hermione better." Thor suggested.

The three sat in the stiff chairs of the infirmary. Loki twisted his neck around to relax the cricks that had formed. For a moment, they all just observed each other.

Loki noticed the long scar the crossed over Remus's face. Remus shaggy brown hair lay rather messily on his head and his eyes were sharp and at attention. He wore a rather nice white dress shirt and black slacks and was thin but not overly so, Loki noticed. _He must be used to the non-magical world._

Loki didn't know where to start this story, and wished he didn't have to explain twice, but he knew Remus would not happily allow his foster daughter with him until he explained.

"I am Hermione's biological father," He started.

"Where were you all her life?" Remus questioned somewhat angrily.

Hermione had told him all about the mysterious presents, the vague memory of a man from when she was baby, and how she knew, just knew, her father could be alive. She was always very sad when she thought about it.

In the summer they spent together, plus many weekends during the school year, they had grown close. They both had a deep love of books. Both were rather like outcasts growing up, so that was another point they related on. Hermione had figured out his condition after two weeks of living with him.

She had quickly become his cub.

Remus wasn't originally going to care for girl; when Albus suggested the idea he wouldn't hear of it. But then he persuaded him to at least come to his office to meet the girl. Remus found he couldn't really say no to that.

So he went and joined Severus, Minerva, and Albus in the headmaster's office. Soon after they arrived Hermione came up the stairs. She carried a large book in her arms so Remus assumed she came from the library.

It wasn't until she saw the girl break down upon hearing the news that his broke for the girl. As Albus said, she had no more known relatives and had always been alone. Just like Remus. It was when he saw the meddling headmaster after a summer with Hermione that he realized why he was chosen.

He needed her just as much as she needed him.

But now her real father was here and she would have no need for Remus. It nearly broke his heart. He wasn't sure if he could deal with losing another member of his pack, after his parents, James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter.

Loki took a deep breath. He could tell Remus was furiously protective of the girl, and this was not going to be easy. _At least she has had someone looking out for her, _Loki thought.

"My father…" He started but trailed off. Loki cleared his throat and tried again. "My father has taken my children away from me before, believing them to be monsters or dangerous. I couldn't let that happen again to Hermione, so I hid her, and had minimal contact with her. I couldn't risk my father finding out, and taking her away. But when I felt her pain, I couldn't hide anymore."

Remus nodded slowly. He didn't like it, but he knew Loki's logic was sound. Then a thought struck him. "And what will he do now? Will he take her away now?"

Both Loki and Thor frowned and tensed.

"I won't let him," Loki nearly growled.

"He wouldn't dare, brother, not now. If you were to go to Asgard with her now, I believe all would be well. He has changed since then."Thor reminded him.

Loki relaxed a little. His eyes kept darting to the doorway where Hermione had gone. He forced himself to focus on Remus.

"So tell me about yourself, Remus," Loki prompted. He wanted to know about this man, he intrigued him.

Remus settled into the straight backed chair and started to explain to the man about going to Hogwarts, the marauders, and his life working in the muggle world after James's and Lily's deaths.

After they died, Remus had to escape, so he ran to the muggle world. He had to make a living somehow and being the book lover he was, it was not a hard choice to decide to go back to school to keep his mind occupied.

Being only twenty-one, he was able to attend university. He had kept up with muggle subjects during his time at Hogwarts, his mother being a muggle woman, and had a particular love for engineering, physics, and medicine as well as any other science he could get his hands on. He spent eight years attending universities for multiples degrees before he began to work freelance for many companies. All in all, he got on well.

He then moved on to explain how Albus contacted him one afternoon a year ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

**MASSACHUESTTS INSITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY**

**MASSACHUESTTS, AMERICA**

**FEBUARY 3RD, 2013**

**12:43 p.m.**

Remus pattered around in a large empty lab. Large machines, tables, and blueprints surrounded him from all side. The only noise in the room was the hum of the machines. All of the other scientists had left on account of a major football game on television; that is, except for the lonely werewolf physicist. He still preferred soccer to American football anyway, and relished in the chance to use the lab by himself.

He had been employed by MIT for a project that fit his job parameters perfectly. Being an official physicist, engineer, doctor and chemist led him in many different directions, so he was never really short on offers. _It is easier to work freelance as a werewolf, anyway,_ he reminded himself often.

He was just going over some calculations for a diagram when he heard a very familiar _pop_ noise. One he had not heard in years.

Remus cursed himself for not having his wand on him (he hadn't carried it or really even used it in years) as his eyes flew around the room. He heard the woosh of the doors being opened and he crept over slowly.

An old man with a long white beard and purple robes greeted.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir?" He asked, stepping out from a molecular magnifying glass.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully. "You look well."

Indeed he did. Remus made sure he ate enough not to be too thin and worked out quite often. His shaggy brown hair, which fell to his shoulders, was pulled back behind his neck. He wore a loose dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. The large scar that used to stand out on his face was almost invisible, thanks to years of using muggle medicine. All in all, he looked good.

"No offense Albus, as good as it is to see you, I doubt this is a friendly call. I haven't seen you since the funerals. So I'll be frank, what do you want from me?" Remus asked right out.

The old headmaster looked taken back at his direct tone, but answered him nonetheless.

"I'm here, to put it simply, because a little girl named Hermione Granger needs someone like you to take care of her."

Now it was Remus's turn to look surprised.

"You want me to look after a child?" He asked incredulously. "Are you crazy? Werewolf, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But that does not matter, she's not like most."

"I won't harm an innocent child, Albus." Remus replied stubbornly.

"And you won't," Albus assured him easily. "On the night of and before the full moon, Hermione will go stay with Weasley's. She is good friends with many of the boys there."

Remus gazed at his former Headmaster for a moment before speaking. "Why me, Albus? Why not have the Weasley's look after her full time, Merlin know Molly would love to have another around the house, or Augusta or any of the others with children her age? Why are you choosing a lonely werewolf to look after a girl?"

Albus's smile fell away and he sighed. "It seems once the Ministry heard of the death of the girl's parents, there was frenzy among many to snatch her up. As you know, any underage witch or wizard that is orphaned is assigned a magical guardian. Hermione, the girl, is quite smart. So much so that she is already being called the smartest-witch-of-her-age. She is also the best friend of Harry. You can imagine how some of the politicians would see having her as a ward."

Remus nodded solemnly. "She would be used as bargaining chip and a puppet. But you didn't answer my question, Albus; why me?"

"Because of an ancient law, or rather a loophole in an ancient law, that allows those of similar magical signatures to claim the girl. You have the closest signature, Remus."

"Who is after me?" Remus asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah," Now Remus knew why he was chosen.

"I cannot promise anything, but I will come with you. From there, we shall see."

_Flashback over_

* * *

Much to Loki's displeasure, he started to respect the man in front of him. He never lied to Loki and he was completely honest in his intentions towards his daughter.

"I'm glad you have been able to take care of my girl while I could not, Remus." Loki found himself admitting. "I… I do not wish to take her away from you permanently if one of you does not wish it. You seem to be a good man, and a good man to watch over her."

Remus smiled at the Asgardian and looked down at his hands. An idea struck Loki.

"Have you ever considered working for Stark Industries?"

Remus blinked. Yes, he had, many times in fact. He had done a few things with them, and received many invitations to come work with them, one even in the past month. Apparently, Stark and his mysterious new partner in science had heard of him, and had offered him a full time position as one of the head scientists and to work with them. The email that he had received made it seem as if Stark was, well, begging. Apparently, _his work on the effects of radiation on devices was so brilliant that he must consider working with two of the smartest people in the Industry. _He was still considering the rather tempting offer, actually.

When he told Loki all of this, the two brothers laughed.

"That does sound like Tony, brother." Thor said to Loki with a smile. It took Remus a moment to remember that Thor and Tony Stark had fought against Loki in the Battle of New York until Loki snapped out of whatever controlling him.

"That it does. From what I have seen, Tony will snatch up anyone he believes worthy; its honor in itself. He wouldn't let Banner leave for two months." Loki agreed.

Remus's eyes rose. "Doctor Banner, the physicist who worked on the gamma radiation project?"

"You know him?" Thor asked, surprised.

"Of course; he's brilliant in his field. I've read all of his studies."

"He'll be glad to hear it. He doesn't believe his work does much good, he could use some encouragement." Loki said, pleased. He liked Banner. "You should definitely accept the offer. It sounds like you would live at Avenger's Tower if you accept to work with Tony and Bruce. Whenever we stay on Midgard, which seems to be a lot nowadays, you could see Hermione if she agrees to live with me."

"Why would I not want to?"

The men turned in their seats to see Hermione padding towards them in comfy looking sweatpants and shirts and fuzzy slippers. Her long black hair was straight and wet and hung down her back. Her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"Comfort clothes?"Remus asked. Hermione had gotten sick once over the summer they were together and she dressed like this. She said it was a tradition with her and her mother that when one of them was sick they would wear the so called comfort clothes and watched movies and read together. Once the werewolf had heard this, he had quickly changed as well and they spent a weekend watching Star Wars.

"Hmm…" Hermione agreed as she climbed back into the bed. "Madam Pomfrey said I cannot leave for another few days, so I might as well be comfy."

She looked at Loki and Thor for the first time since entering. "Hello."

"Hello." Thor and Loki responded. They stared at each other before they started smiling.

"Tell me about yourself now, Hermione. I've heard all about Remus, what about you? I missed thirteen years of your life; I want to know all about you, if you want to tell me." Loki asked.

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I mean, there isn't much to tell you. I grew up in Kent, England. I was always very intelligent, so much so that I am at a very high level in the muggle world. My mother, and then Remus, made sure I kept up with my studies in both worlds." Hermione said, frowning when she thought of her mother.

Loki reached around and placed his hand over his daughters. "I loved her, you know, very much so. I'm sure she is happy where ever she is now."

Hermione looked at him gratefully.

"How do are you doing here at school?" Thor asked.

Remus grinned proudly. "She's the smartest witch of her age."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that smart!"

"Hermione, you made the polyjuice potion in November at thirteen. You can't say anything about you not being amazing."

"You made polyjuice?" Loki asked, amazed. He was very familiar with the wizarding world and recognized the name.

"Maybe? We just wanted to see if Malfoy was the heir to Slytherin."

Thor laughed loudly. "She is definitely your daughter, Loki. She has your mischievousness."

"That she does, brother."Loki winked at Hermione. "What else?"

"Umm… I love to read, I can play the piano moderately well, and I love to watch movies."

"What's your favorite?"

"Lord of the Rings,"

"They made movies for them?" Loki asked.

"Yup, a year or two after I was born. They are very good."Hermione told him.

"I'll have to watch them," He turned to Thor and Remus. "Would you give us a few minutes?"

Thor rose. "Come on, Remus. Let us go find some food and you can tell me of ways I can spoil my new niece. I have thirteen years to make up for." He winked at the blushing girl as he led the werewolf out of the room.

Remus rose slowly and cracked his back from the stiff position he had formed in. "You'll be okay?" He asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine, Remus. Go eat and rest."

H left the room, looking back just as he walked out of the door. After the door closed with a resounding thud, father and daughter were left alone first the first time ever.

"Why did you leave? I know you said for our safety, but was there truly no other way?" Hermione asked. She searched his face and saw true regret, which helped his cause, but she had to hear it from him.

"No, not at that time. I was so scared for you, so scared you would shipped away to live your life in some cage or killed because you were related to me. I could not take the risk." Loki assured her.

Hermione nodded, she understood.

"I've said this before, but I really missed you." Loki told her. He moved so he was sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione sat stiffly next to him before she relaxed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me again?" Hermione whispered. She turned her head so her face was pressed into his chest. Loki heard her sniffling. "Everyone always leaves me, please don't join them."

"Shh…shh…it's okay, I won't leave. I'm not leaving you again, my angel, my lioness."

Loki was worried. No thirteen should have had to deal with so many people letting her down this soon. But then again, in thirteen years, her mother had died, father disappeared and most friends she had left her eventually. It made him wonder what really happened growing up. But that could wait till later. For now, all he could do was comfort Hermione.

"S-sorry," Hermione apologized, pulling away.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then."Loki told her softly. He gently kissed her forehead and kept his arms wrapped around her body.

"Does that mean you are going to let me stay with you?" Hermione asked.

Loki looked at her as if the question was crazy. "Do you think I'd abandon you now, after all this time? No, you can come with me. You are my daughter, and as such, will be treated with such respect."

"Am I really a princess of Asgard?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You are. You are my daughter, after all. Tomorrow or the day after, we we'll go to Avenger's Tower and you can meet the others. You'll love the team. They are my family on Midgard."Loki told her. He could already imagine bringing Hermione to meet and maybe live there. She'd get on great with all of the Avengers, especially Tony and Bruce.

"What about your father and mother? Will they accept me?"

Loki smiled.

"Mother will love you immediately. She's been asking for grandchildren for centuries, specifically a granddaughter." It was true. Ever since Thor and Loki had reached of age, Frigga had talked of marriage and children. She simply adored them. "Father, however, will take some time to warm up to you. But don't worry, once he does, there is nothing in the Nine Realms he would not do for you. On Asgard, family is a very important part of our culture."

Hermione nodded, taking in all of the new information. Unconsciously, she yawned and her eyes started to drop.

Loki chuckled at the poor girl. She had certainly had a tiring day, he could give her that. "Go to sleep, Hermione. In the morning, we will talk more."

He gently moved her so she was laying down and covered her with the white blankets at the end of the bed. "Sleep tight, my angel, my lioness."


	3. Chapter 3: Trio of Trickster and a Widow

**A/N:** _Okay, I know this is a bit shorter then the previous two. However, with tomorrow being Easter and the fact that I will be gone until Thursday means that I will have no time to work on it. I wrote most of it today, and if there are any errors I missed I shall try to fix them when I get back. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**UNDISCLOSED HYDRA BASE**

**RUSSIA**

**June 23****rd****, 2014**

**6:01 p.m.**

The whole structure hummed and buzzed with activity. Soldiers clad in black and scientists in white coats rushed around the halls. If you were lucky, you would have the pleasure of seeing a man in a black suit hurrying around.

Although, these were the men you had to be careful of. They were the generals and head Agents of the organization, so they held all control. One wrong move, and you could be killed.

The base was centered deep underground, so the only light was the bright light of the overhead lights. With no windows and a low ceiling, it gave the base a feeling of tightness, if you will. Anyone with claustrophobia would be shaking in their boots.

Going down one hallway would led to corridor and corridor of labs, another to offices and planning rooms, and another yet would take you to storage where all weapons and such was kept.

The woman walked down a hallway. She wore a soldier's uniform and blended right in to the others. It was not unusual at see a woman here, quite the opposite. In this organization, they saw the uses to women, so it was normal to see soldier and scientists like her.

Her bright red hair stood out a little, though.

Not enough to cause suspicion or draw too much attention, just enough to be noticed here and there. The woman was a master spy; she would make the mistake of sticking out too much.

The woman's eyes watched as much as she could. She took in information as she could to relay back to Headquarters. It was her last day on this job and she had only an hour left to get something major on HYDRA. She needs something, anything that would give SHEILD a hint at what they were planning.

She entered a room after seeing three high ranking officials exiting, knowing there was a good chance of something being in there. The sign outside of the door said "_Records and Research."_

_It wasn't even locked, _she thought with a silent snort of amusement. _Could they make it any easier? _

The Black Widow slipped silently around the room as if she were made only of smoke, not skin and bone. She took note of the titles of the cards on the rows of files.

Records

Locations

Research: Mutants

Research: Magic

Research: Aliens

Research: Life

Research: Death

SHEILD

Governments: North America

Governments: South America

Governments: Europe

… And so on. After a brief glance at her watch, she saw that she had thirty minutes before she had to disappear. Thinking quickly, she headed down the rows describing SHEILD, magic, and life. She grabbed all she could and placed them into a large box that many carried around with supplies.

She briefly scanned the papers she put in the box to make sure what she was grabbing was at all useful. One, however, caught her eye. It stated the known wizards aligned with HYDRA. This was concerning; if HYDRA knew about the magic communities, they suddenly got a lot more scary.

Deciding to worry about it later during her debriefing, she placed it in the box and continued. The files were paper and filled with text. She estimated she grabbed about five hundred pages before she slipped back out of the room.

With the box under her arm, she acted as if she was just carrying supplies. She was spared barely a glance as she walked out of the base. To get up to ground level, you had to take a long elevator up to the surface. Once there, most took a standard HYDRA helicopter off of the roof.

Not her, though.

The Black Widow did not take a helicopter out.

The base located in the center of a cliff that opened into the Bearing Sea. Wind whipped around her head and the below freezing air was filled with salt and that particular smell that screamed water.

She took a deep breath of air that she grew up in for years before she clicked the device in her hand three times. Normally the spy was alone in getting herself out, but there was no other option here. A moment later, a black car shot up the icy road.

A man with blond hair and sunglasses sat in the driver's seat. He wore a black and purple Agent's suit and knee high black boots inside of a thick winter coat. As he pulled up in front of her and she jumped into the passenger's seat, he said "I don't know how you do it, Natasha, its damn cold."

"It's beautiful, Clint," She responded. She grew up in Russia, and loved the weather. They sped off down the show covered road and she recounted how her mission went.

* * *

**HOGWARTS INFIRMERY **

**JUNE 24****TH****, 2014**

**9:17 a.m.**

Hermione lazily blinked her blue eyes open and rubbed at her arms as she stretched out in a good imitation of a cat. As her eyes came into focus, the first thing she saw was the stark white ceiling of the infirmary. The smell of disinfectant and potions flooded her nose and she felt thin sheets covering her.

_I'm in the infirmary._

Yesterday's revelations flooded back to her; the potion interacting with her body, waking up to see her father and uncle sitting around her, and finding out the truth about her heritage.

_Oh god, _the witch thought. _I have a family._

She shoots up in her bed, and all of her breath seemed to leave her suddenly. Thoughts swirled around her head and she began to worry that she dreamed all that happened.

"You didn't, you know. We are real." A voice said next to her.

Hermione looked over to see Thor, her new uncle, sitting next to her. He had changed out of the intense battle armor he had appeared in yesterday into a pair of jeans and an enlarged shirt of Remus's. His shoulder length blond hair was tied back with a piece of leather and his large hammer sat on the table next to her head.

Hermione felt a tad nervous next to the large Asgardian. Even sitting down, the man was rather imposing with his large muscles. However, the large smile that seemed much like a dog's counteracted the image and made her relax some.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice. "Can you read my mind?"

The blond chuckled. "No, Lady Hermione, I cannot. I am good a reading people though, so I took a guess."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Where are Loki and Remus?" She asked.

"Loki sat here all night, and Remus finally got him to go eat something. They should be back soon."

"Okay," Hermione said softly. She did not know what else to say. Luckily, Thor took care of that.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better," Hermione realized after a moment. "I feel normal, actually."

He smiled.

"Loki said now that he took the glamours off of you, your Asgardian blood would come through more, so you heal much faster."He explained.

Hermione nodded, her mind trying to process having alien blood. "What other effects will I have now?"

"Hmmm…" Thor considered her question. "It's hard to say, especially since I am no healer. Loki or Mother would be much better to answer your question. But, if I had to take a guess, I would say faster healing speed, increased speed, strength, and stamina. And consider that Loki is a powerful sorcerer, maybe you will also inherit his kind of magic."

She tilted her head. "There are different kinds?"

"Yes, I believe so. Your magic that I have seen here is different, I would say, than that of Asgard. Of course, Loki came into his magic at about your age, so we will see soon enough."

Hermione processed that. She knew that she was already powerful in the magic she had, and wondered what she could do with this other branch. Hermione was always willing to learn new things, and this was no different.

"Has Loki told you about going to live in New York?" Thor asked. He and Loki stayed there whenever they were on Midgard and they had plans to go there within the next few days.

"A bit," She told him. "Who lives there?"

Thor settled into his chair and a smile appeared on his face. "Many. Officially, Tony Stark, the man of Iron, owns the tower. He lives there with Bruce Banner, a scientist in some subject. I'm afraid when he tried to explain it to me, I did not understand well." Hermione smiled at the man. "I am better at fighting then researching, that is for sure. Besides them, Steve Rogers, or Captain America, stays there as well. He's our leader in a way. Next is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, an amazing spy and assassin. Then there's Clint Barton, her partner, who goes by Hawkeye. There are others who stay when they are in town, like Darcy, Eric, Jane, and Coulson."

"Sounds like you are never lonely there." Hermione remarked.

Thor laughed. "No, there is always something going on."

Just then, the large doors opened with a creaking noise, and Remus and Loki entered the room. The two smiled when they saw Hermione up, and headed over to sit down.

"How are you?" They both ask before laughing.

"I'm a lot better, thanks." She said. She noticed how all animosity between the pair seemed to have disappeared over night. They smiled at each other and sat rather close to each other, as if they were good friends. _Well it doesn't exactly surprise me,_ she thought. _They are very similar from what I can tell. _

The foursome talked for a while. Loki gave her more information on what his blood would be like in her and how it would affect her as well as telling her of his plans to go to Avenger's Tower later this afternoon if she was feeling up to it.

"Oh by the way," Remus injected. "The twins and Harry were asking after you."

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Were those the boys who were here yesterday?" Loki asked. Hermione nodded.

"They are very good friends." She replied.

Remus snorted. "'Friends' is an understatement. They treat you like their sister, and are fiercely protective of you. They were very worried about you."

Hermione blushed. "They had no reason to be."

"Oh Mione," A voice said from the doorway.

"You wound us."Another ansered.

"To think-"

"We wouldn't-"

"Be worried about-"

"Our favorite-"

"Bookworm?"

"Unbelievable!" Harry finished. They trio were smiling widely and by this time they were standing at the foot of the bed. They turned the men.

"Fred-"George started

"And George Weasley-"Harry continued.

"With Harry Potter-"said Fred.

"At your service."All three said with a bow.

Hermione giggled. "Hello boys,"

"Mione," They greeted.

The three sitting laughed at their antics.

Ron abandoned Hermione and Ron at the beginning of the year after a large fight. He hated Harry's fame and Hermione's brains, and was extremely jealous. Fred and George had stuck up for the second years and had pranked Ron furiously. The twins had always been friends with the two, but they soon became very, very close. They became the older brothers Harry always needed which over the year had helped Harry come out of his shell.

"Wonderful show, boys." Loki told them.

"These three are the best pranksters in the whole school," Remus informed the two Asgardians.

"Tricksters, are you? I might have some pointers for you if you ever need them." Loki offered.

"Thank-"

"You-"

"My lord!"

They bowed again and Thor gave a mighty laugh.

"They are much like you were as a boy, Loki."

"Yes, they are."

Remus, after looking at his watch, realized the time. "Shouldn't you boys be getting to the train?"

They glanced at each other before running towards the door.

"Thanks Moony!"

"See in you soon, Mione!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Then they were gone. Loki turned back to Hermione.

"If you are ready, shall we head to the tower?" He asked. "Dumbledore shrunk all of your things for you, and I have them."

"Okay, how are we getting there?" She asked as she moved off the bed.

"Remus is going to disapparate himself and Thor, and we shall go in similar fashion." He held out elbow. "M'lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," She replied with a smile. Hermione felt Loki twist slightly and then the white walls and the scent of the infirmary became a living room and the sounds of cars.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I am also creating a poll or two that you guys can vote on. Many have been asking who Hermione will end up with, but as of now, I am not sure so go vote! Look at my other polls as well and vote on those if you want to see. This story is largely based on the reader's wishes, so please review and vote for what you want.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Mates

**I KNOW I SAID NO UPDATES FOR A WHILE, BUT I WROTE THIS IN LIKE FOUR HOURS AND FIGURED YOU WOULD LIKE THIS, AS THE LAST CHAPTER WAS RATHER BORING. GUYS, PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLLS. MANY HAVE BEEN ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT PAIRINGS AND SUCH, SO NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET YOUR OPINION OUT THERE! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 24****TH****, 2014**

**11:01 a.m.**

The two Asgardians, a witch and a wizard appeared in the main living room of the Avenger's Tower.

"Hello Masters Loki and Thor." The AI paused. Hermione jumped at the voice from nowhere. "I'm sorry; I do not know the names of the second two. I was not aware that we were having guests."

"It's okay, Jarvis," Loki told him. "The man here is Remus Lupin, he will be working with Tony and Bruce. The girl here is Hermione, she is my daughter and Remus's foster daughter."

"Ah, shall I call everyone up, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Please," Loki responded. "Who else is here today?"

"Misters Stark, Banner, Rogers, and Barton and missus Romanoff, Potts, and Lewis are here currently. Miss Foster will be back in about an hour from a meeting." Jarvis informed them. Thor smiled, he hadn't seen Jane in about a month.

As they waited for everyone to come up, Loki explained Jarvis to Remus and Hermione. "Jarvis is an AI system Tony created. He runs the entire Tower, and if you need anything, he is the first person to go to. He is a quite genius invention."

The elevator binged and two people stepped out. "Oh, don't give him a bigger ego, Loki, you've seen the consequences."

Bruce and Tony walked over to the group.

"What does it stand for?" Remus asked.

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." Tony replied. "Oh and Bruce, you know there is no denying my intelligence."

Remus held out his hand. "Remus Lupin, pleasure."

"Tony Stark, though I bet you knew that." Tony said with a smirk.

"I would hope so, considering I accepted the job offer." Remus shot back.

Tony smirked.

"Oh, so you have a sense of humor. Finally someone who will joke back. Brucie here does not respond well to my jokes."

"Ignore him," Bruce told the man. "Bruce Banner."

Remus and Bruce shook hands.

"I love your work," They said simultaneously and smiled at each other. Both could sense the other part of the man in front of them.

"And who's this?" Tony asked, spotting the girl who was partially hiding behind Thor's large frame.

Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I'll explain more when the others are here."

Just then the elevator pinged again and three more people stepped out.

One had large muscles like Thor, though not quite as big. He had blond hair that was messy on his head and bright blue eyes. He was tall, about six-two.

He wore a simple t-shirt and sweat pants.

The second was another man who wore similar clothes as the first. He was shorter, about six-one ish, and had darker blond hair blond hair darker blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

The final person was a redhead woman who stood at about five-seven. She wore tight yoga pants and a camisole. She held herself in a total control but would not touch anyone, Hermione noticed.

All three were sweaty and Steve had his hands wrapped.

"Sparing?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," The second agreed.

"Who won?" Tony asked.

"It was down to Tasha and I," Steve replied. "We just started up again when Jarvis called us."

Before anymore could be said, two more woman exited the elevator. One had strawberry red hair and wore a business suit. She was only about five-four but held herself confidently and in a way that made her appear much taller. She held a Stark Pad in her hand and was typing as she talked to the second woman.

The second woman wore a striped shirt and a blue skirt. She had long dark hair that hung down her back and walked barefoot. She was about two inches taller than the first.

"Hello boys," The second woman greeted.

"Hello Darcy," Thor greeted.

"Who do you have here?" Pepper asked.

"Everyone, this is Remus Lupin." Loki introduced.

"He'll be working with me and the green man in the lab." Tony added.

"And this young woman here," Hermione moved so she was facing the group more. "she is my daughter, and Remus's foster daughter."

All at once, the adults started talking.

"You have a kid?!"

"Who did you fu-"

"Tony!"

"Why didn't we know about her?"

"Foster father?"

"Who's the mother?"

Hermione was growing more and more nervous as everyone looked at her. She was not great with large groups looking at her as they were. She took a step towards Loki, which did not go unnoticed.

Instantly, they all quieted down.

"Hi," Hermione said softly. Pepper and Darcy cooed.

"Hey sweetie, don't mind these men." Darcy told her. "They just have no social skills."

That comment got a round of "Hey!"'s from the men in the room but it made Hermione smile.

"Maybe you should explain, brother." Thor said.

Loki explained to the Avenger's and friends all about Jean, his father, and how the potion did not agree with Hermione. He also explain how she and Remus were wizards and about their world.

The reactions were mixed amounts of shock, but they were all happy for the family.

"Now that I have been able to meet her again, I am not planning on letting her go anytime soon." Loki promised as he looked at Hermione with plain adoration in his eyes. Pepper and Darcy cooed again.

"So are you staying here now?" Tony asked.

"If you will have us."Loki responded.

"Of course," Tony agreed. "Why not? We can go choose your room now if you want. You can have anything in your room, so just say the word."

Hermione looked shy and nervous to ask for anything. Loki, realizing this, said to Tony "Bookshelves on the walls?"

Tony smiled.

"Oh course! Jarvis, order the best book cases and record Hermione's books to get later."

"Will do, sir." The AI responded.

"You don't have to do that, really." Hermione tried to say. She couldn't believe the man she had just met was willing to spend so much money on her. It was simply unfathomable.

"Nonsense, don't even worry about it, Hermione." Pepper soothed her. "We don't mind really."

"If your Loki's daughter, you are family."Tony added.

That nearly took her breath away. Family… she could not believe it.

* * *

**ANVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 24****TH****, 2014**

**4:23 a.m.**

Hermione was in her new, unpacking her clothes. Once Darcy, Pepper and Natasha realized that most of her clothes did not fit her anymore, they decided that they would go one a girl's day to relax and shop.

They were simply being too kind. Darcy was funny and caring from what she could tell. Pepper was very smart and loving. She kept asking if Hermione needed anything else.

Natasha was quiet and calculating, but given her lifestyle, she would have to be. Hermione did notice how she seemed to get along well with the other woman although.

They had left only moments ago, to give her a moment alone. Tomorrow, the walls were going to be painted and new furniture added.

Hermione relished in the quiet. Well, not exactly quiet; she had music playing from her IPod and was singing along softly.

The past two days had been amazing, terrifying and life changing. Hermione was still processing what had happened. To her, just yesterday she walked around the corner with a mirror to find her body going stiff.

She sucked in a breath and released it slowly. Her mind was spinning around all she had learned, trying to understand it.

_I am no longer just Hermione Granger,_ Hermione thought as she stared out the large window in her new room. Far below her feet, cars and people rushed past, not knowing how the life of one girl had just changed forever. _I am Hermione Freya Lokita. I am a princess. I guess mother was right after all._She smiled as she thought of her old nickname. _I have family now; a very odd family._

A knock on her partially open door startled her from her thoughts. She looked over to see the captain, Steve, standing at her door. He had changed into jeans and a simple blue shirt.

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

"Hey," He responded with a smile. They looked at each other for a moment before Steve said, "It's a bit much to handle, right?"

Hermione nodded at him. "Like you wouldn't believe." She agreed.

"I think I might," Steve responded, making her look at the soldier curiously. "What did Loki or Thor tell you of me?"

"Not much," She said thinking. "I know that you are Captain America."

"I'm from World War Two." He stated.

"How?"

"I was frozen in ice in the 1940s to stop HYDRA, and while there I did not age. I lay frozen for seventy years, so when I woke up in a clear panic and ran into New York in 2011; I was very confused and overwhelmed. While our stories are very different, the same basic emotions are there." The super soldier paused and observed her, struggling for words. "If- if you ever need anything, just to talk, I am always open."

And with that, blond left, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 24****TH****, 2014**

**11:45 p.m.**

Loki was seated at the bar slash kitchen in Tony's living room. He had a glass of some mortal alcohol in his hand. Vodka, he thinks is what Tony called it.

He knew it would have no affect on him, being Asgardian, but he liked the taste and the faint burn of the drink.

His thoughts were on the past few days. Ever since he felt the pain of Hermione's poisoning had ripped through his body, he had barely had a moment to think. But now that he knew she was alright and settling in, he allowed himself to sink into his thoughts.

He had resigned himself to never being able to talk to her, much less be a father to her. But now, nearly fourteen years later, much had changed. She would be accepted now among most on Asgard.

The wizarding world, however, that is a different matter.

Loki had, on his escapades to Midgard, often visited the wizards. He knew their culture was that of suspicion and jealous, along with large amounts of bias people. They often discriminated upon those they feared or did not like.

He did know their standing on Asgardians, but had to guess that it must be better than the treatment of muggleborns. He knew most should be fine, hell; most with minds should look up to the girl as she was royalty.

But those purebloods would not. They were the true top of the social class in their mind, and would not bend to the whim of a girl.

_Not that Hermione will want them to, _Loki thought with a small smile into his glass. _She is too kind, and will not understand the true power of her inheritance that she now has._

Loki looked around the room as his mind whirled with the image of Hermione smiling earlier. It still made him smile.

Almost everyone had gone to bed by now. Everyone but Tony and Bruce who he knew would not leave the lab until they collapsed or dragged, but they practically lived down there anyways.

That is, everyone but Remus. The man walked out of the hallway and sat next the black haired man. He wore only low fitting jeans and a t shirt. Loki could see his muscles move as the werewolf moved to pour himself a glass of the vodka.

Since the moment they meet, Loki had felt a connection, almost, to the man. At first, he ignored it, being too worried about Hermione. But after, when they were alone and eating dinner, he had felt that spark again.

Attraction, longing, lust, need, whatever you wished to call it. It was loud and thick in the air around them and Loki knew that Remus felt it as well. But he did not act on it; he did not dare, not yet.

But now, being alone with him again, the feelings and tensions rose up in the air like thick smoke, suffocating those present. He did not know where these feeling for a man he only just meet came from, but ignoring them was getting tedious, and it had only been two days.

Loki watched him as he drank a sip and his eyes widened at the strength.

"Merlin, that's strong!" Remus gasped.

Loki chuckled. "Unfortunately, your alcohol has no affect on me. I could really use it right now."

Remus just hummed as he leaned back as much as he could on the bar stool. He observed the man in front of him with sharp amber eyes.

Loki's shoulder length black hair lay around his face, and a few wisps covered his forehead. He held a rather large glass of vodka in his hand. His other slowly tapped out a rhythm on the black granite counter. His electric blue gazed into the swirling liquid in his hand as if it held all the answers to his questions.

He thought Loki looked quite handsome, and then decided it must be the vodka talking.

He then decided, for some reason, that he did not care too much.

"Why are you not…" Remus struggled for the right words. "Why are you not upset that I am- was, in your position?"

"You mean about you getting to be Hermione's father figure?" Remus nodded, his head tilted slightly. "You gave Hermione a parent, a father, and were a good one too. I was not there when I should have been, but I am glad you were. You seem like a good man, Remus Lupin."

Remus blinked in shock. That was not what he was expecting. He poured himself another drink.

"I am a werewolf, Loki, and I'm a dangerous man, so why do you say I am a good man?" He asked.

"Because you took care of a little, lost girl when no one else would." Loki stated.

Remus leaned forward, and his next actions were definitely caused by the alcohol, he thought.

"Is that the only thing you like about me, Loki?" Remus said softly in the man's ear. He felt the man shiver slightly, just barely, and a faint growl was heard. "Or are you still going to ignore the feeling you felt since the moment we meet?"

Neither knew quite what happened that led to this, but the next moment Loki had Remus pinned to the edge of the bar, his wrists held tightly in Loki's tight grip.

"Scared, Loki?" Lupin gasped out, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"You tease me, wolf, and I do not like it." He growled out, his eyes flashing.

"Well do something about it!"Remus growled back with a fire in his amber eyes.

The two heaving men stared at each other for a moment before their lip's collided in a battle of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Loki let go of Remus's wrists to knot one in the shaggy hair, the other tightly gripping the man's hip. In turn, Remus grasped at Loki's neck and hair. The pair wrapped around each other as they pushed, pulled and growled at each other. Tongue's fought for dominance and soft lips smashed again and again until neither could breathe any longer.

They pulled back but stayed close enough to so their noses were touching. Chests heaved as they sucked in oxygen, eyes never moving.

One of Loki's hand rested on the other's hip, long fingers softly caressing the skin there. He relaxed his grip on the hair and tugged softly. Remus keened in response, and leaned into the touch.

"What are we?" Loki asked. This was no normal attraction he felt. It coursed through his blood and roared in his veins like a vicious animal.

"Mates."

"Mates?"

"Mates." Remus confirmed. "My werewolf, he has chosen you as our mate." He paused, suddenly more nervous as he realized what he was proposing. "You- you do not have to accept, but you must choose fast. Moony is screaming at me to claim you."

Loki stared into the amber and gold eyes in front of him. He did understand what was being told, and he was surprised that no objections were obvious. It nearly took his breath away to think of another after Jean, especially considering Hermione, but somehow he knew; this was right.

"Yes." Loki growled again. He leaned forward and claimed the man's lips and they picked up where they left off. After a few moments, Loki started moving them towards the elevator.

"Are you sure?" Remus gasped out.

"Yes! You are mine now!" Loki responded. He had Remus pinned to the elevator wall and they moved together as one. In the corner of Loki's mind, he was glad no one else was up to see them. The elevator door pinged and they stepped out into Loki's room.

"Yours!" Remus agreed readily.

No more was seen of the pair until late the next morning.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLLS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait! I was sick, on vacation, and then my laptop got a virus. So I tried to get these out as soon as possible. THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS You really mean a lot. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**LOKI'S ROOM, 31****ST**** FLOOR**

**JUNE 25****TH****, 2014**

**9:46 a.m.**

A soft pair of amber and gold eyes blinked open lazily. His head was rested on a warm chest that moved slightly with each soft, quiet breath. Tan, smooth skin had become his pillow over night.

Remus registered the long fingers that held a death grip on one hip. The other hand Remus could see lay out to the side of the bed, fingers curled in the soft sheets.

The white sheets were rumbled and folded over the two occupants of the bed from the waist down. The early light shown in through the large window on one wall, but was muted with the help of the blind.

Remus was laid on his stomach, his pillow being Loki. He had been practically covering the man during the night. The brown headed man had his head tucked under Loki's chin and cheek pressed right below his collar bone. The resonating thud of the beating heart was loud and comforting in his ear.

Remus heard the man under him let out a soft yawn and he shifted around, his grip somehow tightening even more. Remus ran his fingers over the exposed skin like feathers and he heard a pleasured humming noise.

"Hello, Remus." Loki said softly, his voice slightly hoarse after the night before. It made Remus shiver to hear.

The werewolf moved his body so that he was off of Loki, which made him whine, and lay next to him, propped up with his arm. He could now see Loki's face and observed the Asgardian.

The man's shoulder length black hair lay around his head in a good imitation of an angel. His eyes were lidded with early morning tiredness, and the lips Remus now knew to be soft and strong were parted slightly. Blue eyes held long lost warmth, and Remus nearly fell into their deep pools.

His slender neck was displayed, and Remus was pleased to see two purple marks on the man's collarbone and one on his neck.

Claiming marks and mating marks.

Remus heard himself growl appreciatively at the prominent marks that stood out on the skin. Moony copied the noise and howled in happiness.

He had finally found his mate.

Once a werewolf reaches fifteen, the werewolf age of adulthood and inheritance, he had the ability to find a mate. It could be anyone out of the population, but there was only one for them. There was no way to predict who it would be, but the mate could say no.

Mates were said to be the perfect matches for each other, chosen by Magic herself. Many magical creatures also had mates, and even the very powerful witch or wizard. Each had their own special abilities or powers.

Werewolves mates abilities varied depending on magical power, so there was no right or wrong answer to what you would get. Guessing, Remus would say that they would both have a power increase, the ability to share power and maybe skills in time of need, and maybe the ability to talk to each other in their minds, but with Loki's magic and blood, there was no way to tell.

The longer a werewolf went with his or her mate, the more uncomfortable it would be for them. Remus, being thirty four, had been without a mate for nineteen years. He had gotten used to the familiar ache in his body that slowly increased, knowing one day he could run into his mate. He was always a patient man, he could wait.

But three days ago, Remus had found his mate in Loki, and yesterday they bonded. The ache was gone, making Remus feel lightheaded and peaceful for the first time in years. His skin did not feel as if it wanted to run away from its body, and his limbs felt weightless.

As Remus explained all of this to the man in front, his fingers traced over the muscles of his chest. Last night, their need overtook them, giving them no time to talk. But now, Loki watched him curiously and with adoration in his eyes as he explained what it meant to have a mate.

"Hmmm," Loki said, sitting up so he was facing Remus. "Sounds like we will be having fun."

Remus snorted and moved forward to gently kiss Loki. "What are we going to tell Hermione?" He asked, nose touching the other's.

"How do you think she will take her foster father and birth father getting together?" Loki countered.

Hermione was the only hesitating problem. Both men loved her and they feared how she would agree with them together, especially so soon after Loki came back.

"She is a smart girl, Hermione, and I cannot see her having a problem with it." Remus began before pausing.

"But you are still worried about her." Loki finished. Remus nodded his eye on his hand which was held in Loki's. "You know, I am completely okay with you taking up a father figure role, especially after last night."

"Really?" He asked, astounded.

"You are my mate, Remus, which also means that we shall share the roll." He paused. "I… I have never had the chance to be a father, so I would be much easier to be with you helping me."

Remus's eyes softened. He had felt the same when he agreed to care for her, and still did at times. He always would, he figured.

"How do we tell her?" Remus asked, going back to the main topic.

Loki considered the problem. "Jarvis," He spoke up. "Where is Hermione at the moment?"

"She is eating breakfast with Thor and Doctor Banner, sir. I believe Miss Potts, Lewis, Foster and Romanoff plan to take her shopping. May I suggest talking to the rest of the Avengers for advice first?"

Loki let a breath. "Thank you, Jarvis."

The AI went silent and Remus and Loki looked at each other.

"Talk after dinner then?" Remus asked.

Loki nodded.

"I hope you are okay with this whole thing," said Remus after a moment. Loki looked at him, tilting his head, and Remus rushed to explain. "I mean, you just got your daughter back from a man you barely know and within like thirty-two hours we are mated and are in bed together."

"Does it bother you?" Loki asked, needing to know.

Remus smiled and looked at the Asgardian. "No, you?"

"No."

"Good." Remus said as he leaned forward to kiss Loki. Loki smiled into the kiss and they both chuckled as they fell back into the bed.

"They're going to be looking for us soon." Loki whispered.

"I don't give a damn." Remus retorted and Loki laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**LIVING ROOM/KITCHEN, PENTHOUSE**

**JUNE 25****TH****, 2014**

**9:53 a.m.**

"Has anyone seen Loki or Remus?" Steve asked randomly. The other people looked at each other and shrugged.

"Probably talking or something." Clint guessed.

Hermione, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve sat around the kitchen bar near the large floor to window. Steve and Clint nursed cups of coffee, while Bruce sipped some Indian tea. Natasha drank strawberry smoothie with Hermione.

The table was filled with plates of pancakes, fruit, and bacon. The five ate; Steve reading the paper, Clint and Natasha talking work, and Bruce and Hermione talking about their favorite books.

"While I'm partial to science fiction, Lord of the Rings takes the cake."Hermione said.

"I like books like The Da Vinci Code* or The Andromeda Strain* better, even though Tolkien is very good." Bruce argued.

"Oh I love those books!"Hermione gushed.

Before the pair could continue, Tony stumbled into the main floor of the penthouse. He wore pair of old jeans and a Black Sabbeth t-shirt. His black hair was scruffy and ruffled, as if he was had rust rolled out of bed.

"Sleeping Beauty's up!" Clint teased. Tony leveled him with a glare, too tired to try much.

Without looking over at him, Steve slid a cup of coffee over to the billionaire smoothly.

"Thanks, Cap," Tony mumbled, hiding his mouth in the blue mug. It took a few minutes, but soon Tony began to liven up. He stopped slouching and reached for a piece of bacon. "So where's Reindeer Games and Wolfy?" He asked.

Remus had told the team about his curse, expecting to immediately be kicked out. But he was accepted with open arms and a curiosity. Bruce in particular had taken liking to the scientist. They had talked about their other personalities for hours.

"Masters Loki and Lupin are in Loki's room." Jarvis informed them. Clint and Tony looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Tony went to say something, surely inappropriate, but was jabbed in the ribs by Natasha with a head tilt towards Hermione. Tony pouted but didn't say anything.

Just then, Pepper, Darcy and Jane walked out of the elevator, bags in hand. "Are you ready Hermione?" Jane asked.

Hermione hopped off her stool, nodding.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, moving out of the way of Natasha who joined the woman.

"Shopping," Pepper answered. "We're going to get Hermione some new clothes and have a girl's day."

"Sounds fun," Bruce remarked.

The five left, leaving the Avenger's sitting around the table. Thor had joined them and sat munching on Poptarts. The five men looked at each other for a while before Tony and Clint started giggling.

"Loki and Remus, huh?" Tony said, before laughing again. Steve and Bruce smiled but Thor just looked confused.

"What is this about Brother Loki and Lupin?" Thor puzzled.

"It seems that your brother and our new house guest have gotten together rather quickly."Tony said. "I'm not too surprised, you could feel the tension in the air yesterday."

Natasha snorted. "That was more than simple lust. There was something else there."

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"Well, my friends," Tony smiled widely. Bruce and Steve just sighed; they knew that look. It meant meddling. "Time to investigate."

He moved towards the elevator and the others followed slowly.

"What are you, Nancy Drew?" Bruce asked.

"I prefer Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**KITCHEN, PENTHOUSE**

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 25****TH****, 2014**

**12: 30 p.m.**

The male Avengers, plus Remus, sat around the large table in the kitchen area of the penthouse. They all ate out of large white containers filled with Chinese and Indian food.

With Thor's help (he ended up carrying Tony over his shoulder), Remus and Loki had managed to get Bruce and Tony upstairs for lunch where they had Jarvis order their usual.

So after a lot of grumbling and leading (read; dragging by Thor), everyone sat around the table eating.

Remus was just trying some Indian dish Bruce recommended when Tony, ever so casually and with a straight face, said, "So how did you two hook up?"

Remus spluttered and coughed into his napkin. He wasn't expecting that. Loki just sighed and raised a single black haired eyebrow at the man's direction.

"What business is it of yours, Stark?" Loki asked but Tony only smiled at the man.

"None, but I could always have Jarvis play the footage from last night on the TV."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. The others were watching them curiously.

"I think Remus would be much better to explain this to you."

Remus, with a half-hearted glare at his mate, explained to the Avengers what it meant to have a bond mate. They took it better than what he had feared, too.

Thor was smiling widely at the pair and kept saying congratulations. Remus was sure he was glad his brother finally had someone, though it made him nervous to be that someone.

Clint had simply nodded and went back to eating his lo-mien after a relaxed "Cool". Hell, with who he lived and worked with, this was pretty normal.

Steve had been very similar to Clint, only adding in a pat on the back to both men.

Tony had laughed and, after congratulations, had began muttering something about a wolf and demigod in bed.

Bruce had smiled at the pair and quietly told them not to listen to what ever Tony said.

"Have you told Hermione yet, brother?" Thor asked.

"Er, no, not yet." Remus told them. Bruce tilted his head, observing them.

"You are scared to."He stated.

They didn't say anything, but their faces told the whole story.

The team then launched into giving advice that ranged from letting Hermione walk in on them making out (Tony), waiting a while (Bruce), and talking to her tonight (Clint).

* * *

**HERMIONE'S ROOM, AVENGER'S TOWER**

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 25****TH****, 2014**

**8:59 p.m.**

Hermione entered the large and spacious bathroom. The floor was covered by warm white tiles and a few fuzzy rugs. The walls were lined with mirrors and black tiles. A large shower stood in one corner and a huge bathtub in another. A large vanity with a sink and make up station took up a piece of the back wall. To Hermione's immediate left stood a door that opened into a huge walk-in closet.

Hermione slipped off her new clothes and turned on the water for the porcelain tub. Water gushed in and Hermione undid her hair from its high pony tail.

As she ran he fingers through her new wavy black hair, she looked at herself in the large mirror. Turning to different angels, she examined her new body that was only just starting to look less alien.

Her formally messy brown hair had become as dark as the night sky, and very easy to control. Hermione used to have a little bit of baby fat on her, left from hours of reading, but after her Asgardian blood came through, all that disappeared. It made her body healthier.

Her formally almond shaped eyes had become rounder, and the irises were beautiful. At the pupil they were brown and expanded into her father's electric blue color.

Hermione slipped into the bath and began to watch her hair. Pepper had treated her and the other three women to a spa day after lunch. They had gotten massages and had their nails done. It had felt amazing.

They had gone shopping before lunch. Pepper and Natasha would not listen when she tried to pay for them, but she was glad. She did not have much on her, and Tony had insisted on paying. They had gotten shoes, clothes, dresses, jewelry and more.

Hermione had never felt more spoiled in her life, and it felt good.

She grew up with her only her mother until she married David Granger. Hermione never particularly liked him, and the feeling was mutual. He didn't care for a daughter, and she didn't want a man who wasn't her father. While they were both well paid dentists, they were often busy and did not have much time for her.

So when someone was offering to spoil her, it was an amazing feeling. Darcy and Jane were acting like they were her older sisters, and Pepper was taking on the role of her aunt. It felt really good, after being alone for so long.

Finishing up, she dried off and put on her pajamas. The air was humid from the water, so the cooler air took her by surprise when she opened the door. She placed her clothes in the hamper by the door and sat down with a book.

About twenty minutes later, someone knocked on her door. She looked over to Loki- she had to figure what to call him- and Remus standing at her door.

Hermione wasn't called the smartest-witch-of-her-age for nothing; she automatically noticed something was different about them.

Loki walked in first, with Remus following close behind. _Very close, _Hermione noticed. She wasn't sure, but she though she saw Remus rest his hand on Loki's back. She saw how they kept giving each other small glances and looks, and she looked at them curiously.

"Hey," The witch greeted.

"Hey," The both answered.

"What's up?" She asked, moving so there was room on her bed for them to sit. Remus sat at the end of the bed and moved her feet into his lap. Loki moved by her head and she leaned into him. Loki was happy to see how relaxed she was around him.

"We have something to tell you, but first, how was your girl's day?" Loki said. Hermione tilted her head at him, but told her father(s?) all about her day.

"…and then Darcy walked into a rack of clothing and the only reason she didn't spill her smoothie everywhere was because Natasha somehow managed to grab it out of the air." Hermione told the pair. She was gesturing with her hands and talking vividly. Both men thought she looked so carefree.

"Sounds interesting." Remus told her.

"So," Hermione changed the subject. "What did you have to tell me?"

Remus and Loki looked at each other before simultaneously sighing and moving closer.

"Hermione, what do you know of werewolf mates?" Remus asked. He knew that she had read a lot about werewolves and that's how she had figured out he was one.

That one question was all it took and Hermione knew; the glances, the feelings, the looks and the huge amount of tension between them. Besides what most think, Hermione was not innocent. Sure, she had never dated a guy, but she was fourteen and had made out with two guys in the muggle world. Most didn't know; she'd rather have them think of her as they do. She recognized the sexual tension that was there and how it was gone when she got back earlier that night.

"You are mates." She stated, looking between the two.

Loki and Remus looked at her in shock. "You know?" They said at the same time.

"I guessed, and you just confirmed it." Hermione replied. Loki started laughing.

"You are my daughter." Hermione beamed.

"So does that mean you are together now?" She asked and then in a lesser voice she asked, "What does that mean for us?"

They shared looks again, and both moved closer to hug her. "Yes we are together." Remus began.

"And that is going to change things; just as us reuniting changed things around our lives. If you get uncomfortable about anything, please talk to us." Loki paused and kissed her forehead. "We both love you, Hermione, and honestly, I have no idea how this whole thing is going to work, but we will make it work."

Hermione gave them both a watery smile.

"What do I call you two?" She asked softly.

"Hmm…" Remus considered her question. "What do you want to call us?"

"Hmmm…" She mimicked him, making Remus tickle her. Once she stopped laughing, she said "You-" Loki "Will be Dad and Remus will be Tad. It's welsh."

Remus and Loki smiled widely. They had a daughter again.


	6. Chapter 6

**'Ello, Dear Readers. I have decided to continue this story. A lot of my motivation goes to Aravan87 LeeArt who's comments encouraged me. So, this chapter is short, as I have to get back into my rhythm and I honestly did not know how to introduce Hermione and Loki into this chapter. So, any ideas of what you want to happen with Loki, Remus and Hermione? Anything at all? Also, as I have so many people asking, HARRY IS HEEERRREEE! **

**Enjoy friends.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**4 PIVET DRIVE, SURREY, ENGLAND**

**HARRY'S BEDROOM**

**JUNE 26****TH****, 2014**

**10:47 p.m.**

Pain.

Bleary, heart-wrenching gut twisting pain contorted Harry's body. He lay on the sweat covered sheets, arms and legs twisting and moving in some way to stop the pain. A small part of his brain that was not screaming vaguely noticed he must look awfully like Hermione did just three days ago.

As another burst of fire ran through his veins, Harry reflected on how he could end up in such a way.

The day had started out normal enough for the Boy-Who-Lived. He woke up at some ungodly hour in the morning because of bad dreams. He was still slightly haunted about the Chamber of Secrets. He lay in bed for the next few hours until Aunt Petunia woke up reading a book he had managed to smuggle into his room. It was about robotics and Harry wished he had to materials to build one of them.

After that, he wrote a letter to Hermione, asking how she was and how she was adjusting to the tower. As he wrote, he had trouble pushing down the jealousy that bubbled under the surface. He should not be jealous of his best friend finding her family, and yet Harry couldn't help it. All his life, he wished for some form of family. Sure, he had his Uncle, and he was so grateful for him, but it would be nice for there to be someone else. But for now, he must be.

He sent the paper out with Hedwig once she came back from hunting. He used muggle paper during the summer, as most of his magical supplies were locked away by his uncle.

Once his lovely aunt had pounded on his door, demanding that Harry make breakfast, he had slipped out of bed and put on Dudley's old castoffs. The thin, worn jeans hung limply around his waist, causing Harry to have to tie them with a spare piece of rope he had. The old t-shirt also was too large and hung off his shoulders like rags. Uncle would buy Harry all new clothes if he could, but it would be too suspicious and it was likely that the Dursley's would take them.

Harry had quietly slipped down the stairs, knowing if he woke up Vernon or Dudley he would be in a lot of trouble. Petunia sat in front of the television, a mug of coffee clutched in her hands as she watched the morning news. Coffee was the only thing he was not to make for her.

He shuffled around the kitchen in the similar routine. He had been doing this since he was four, he didn't even have to think about it anymore. Unlike gardening or cleaning, Harry did not mind cooking; though he was put out the Dursley's always ate the same meals. He wished he could try some other recipes. He made scrambled eggs, bagels and bacon, lots of bacon.

Eventually, Vernon emerged, still trying to tie his tie around his beefy neck. Harry resisted the urge to snort, knowing it would earn him punishment. Once he was finished, he was sent out. They did not care where he went, as long as he was gone.

The street was quiet as Harry walked down the sidewalk. You could smell coffee brewing and the sound of the morning news being played and children waking up. Every house was the same, there being no differences between them. Sometimes Harry would see a person looking out of their windows, but they never looked at him. He was a ghost; a ghost no one would admit existed.

This was fine for the young Potter, he would rather be invisible than noticeable. It was easier to slip away and do what he wanted this way, is what Uncle always said.

Harry Potter walked towards town, slipping in and out of streets and alleys to get to where he was going. Instead of going into any of the shops that lined the main road, he veered left and headed out to the old fields. Large warehouses stood every now and then, and Harry walked into the second one.

Walking quickly, Harry slipped down a tunnel he found years ago into an abandoned underground building.

Harry had found these when he was nine, when he was hiding from Dudley and his gang. It seemed to be an old military shelter that was evacuated quickly. When he found it, there was still seventy year old mugs and long stale food in the cupboard. Papers and files flooded the tables and desks with posters on the wall advertising how to win the war. He was fond of the Captain America one even before the man was found in the ice.

There was also a trace here and there of magical people. A quill or an extra robe or and even a wand. In the summer after first year, Harry found a file about three muggleborns who agreed to work for the military; Cassandra Langdon, Marie Barnes and Peggy Carter.

Harry also met Uncle at the bunker. Uncle had been hiding out there and he always helped Harry, whether it was with his school work or to heal some of the abuse. Unfortunately, Uncle had to leave about a year later, but would come back every little while to check up on him.

The bunker consisted of over a hundred rooms, ranging from battle rooms, weaponry, science, files and sleeping quarters. Harry had chosen one room, an office of an old general, as his own and had slowly moved all of the old things from the room into an empty one to bring in his own.

The study now consisted of a small cot, a large desk where Harry had drawing supplies (a favorite pastime of his), books and cool artifacts. It was his haven in the hell of his summer life.

Bored, Harry decided to go explore some of the rooms. Walking down the empty and dusty hallways, his feet were loud in the silence. While it was warm outside, this building had not had heat for decades, meaning that even in the summer it was cool.

He slipped down a few hallways and corridors, and found one area he hadn't looked at too much. It was dark and he coughed as dust rose up when the door creaked open. He held a torch in his hand and flashed it over the room. It looked like it was a lab, if the test tubes and large boards were anything to go by. Curiously, Harry slowly walked around the room.

_CRASH!_

A large container that had been full of some sort of chemical substance crashed to the floor, glass going everywhere. Some of the liquid splashed onto Harry's skin, causing him to jump back. He quickly whipped it off, and it never occurred to him that it could be more harmful than water.

It should have.

* * *

**LITTLE HANGLETON, ENGLAND**

**RIDDLE MANOR**

**JUNE 26****TH****, 2014**

**3:23 p.m.**

A shrivel of a man, if that could even be said, sat in a small, wooden chair that floated in the air. Even though his appearance was horrible and nearly unimaginable, he held himself as high as he could. His large red eyes observed the trembling man that knelt before him. The other man's hand was outstretched, a pile of letters and newspapers held. The red-eyed man smiled when he saw the shuddering hand of the man and with a wave of his fingers, the letters flew over to a nearby desk.

"You may go," said the levitating man. The second quickly scurried off, as if the devil himself was reaching for him.

The first, however, calmly flipped through the papers and letters, his eyes flashing over the pages. It had been a long, long time since he was active in the world, and the past few weeks had been filled with planning and working. He sent letters to the goblins, giants, dementer lords, and one of his old partners, HYDRA.

They were a powerful extremely secret group that the red eyed man formed partnership years ago. While many of them were muggles, there was a large wizarding division, not to mention mutant. They were helpful allies to have.

And it looked like the man received a reply to recent letter he sent out, asking out rekindling the old ties. He grinned crazily as he read the letter.

No one would know what hit them, though Lord Voldemort. They will all parish.


	7. Chapter 7: Training, Letters, Problems

Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter thats just over 2,000 words. Hope you enjoy it.

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: **1: ;) 2: Yup. 3: hmmm... maybe. 4: I dunno, honestly. 5:Yup 6: Well I can't tell you that! 7: Yup

And thank you to all my other reviewers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRAINING ROOM, AVENGER'S TOWER**

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**7: 56 a.m.**

Hermione leaned against one of the padded walls that littered the room. She stood in the main training room of the tower, where the team went to practice. In front of her, Natasha and Thor wrestled.

Most would look at Natasha and think should be crushed like a fly under the large Asgardian, but most people did not know who she was. They would not believe that the slim woman in front of them would be taking down the demigod, but she was. Combining her incredible skill and size, Natasha was the opposite of Thor. The man was used to fighting warriors, not assassins. Even Lady Sif was different when it came to styles.

Natasha, somehow, managed to flip Thor completely over her shoulders. In response, the man laughed heartily.

"No one has ever managed to perform that move on me," Thor said as he climbed to his feet. "I congratulate you."

The two then noticed Hermione.

"Niece!" Thor boomed. "Come to learn, have you?"

Indeed she had. Hermione wore some yoga clothes that Pepper lent her. Over dinner the night before, the team had offered to help work with Hermione if she came down to the lab.

Hermione, never someone to pass down a chance to learn, eagerly accepted. So she arrived down in the large, really large room when she heard some of the others moving around.

It seemed that Tony Stark to did not do anything half way. The room was huge, filled with so many different training devices that she didn't even recognize half of them.

"If you'll teach me," Hermione responded after a moment. She glanced at Natasha and the woman gave the smallest quirk of her lips.

"Let's start with basic hand-to-hand, shall we?"

* * *

**LAB #7**

**AVENGER'S TOWER, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 27****th****, 2014**

**8:01 a.m.**

"What if we reroute the main power though the back of the suit, like a spinal cord?" Bruce suggested.

"That might work, but we would have to make it so it does not stick out, creating a bump." Tony agreed.

The pair was standing around a table, a projected computer screen in front of them. The screen showed a model of Tony's Iron Man suit, and every minute or so, one would reach up and move the model around.

They were trying to figure out a way to move power through the suit in an almost instantaneous way. While the suit was faster, Tony need it to be able to react at a moment's notice.

Hermione was still sleeping upstairs, but Steve and Natasha were up pretty early. Otherwise, the rest spent the Saturday sleeping in. Well, everyone except for the three in the lab. Tony had woken them up at some ungodly hour because he had some sort of brilliant idea. Remus knew that Hermione had had a long couple of days.

Remus sat leaned against a counter so he faced the other two men, and looked though the screen. He held a mug of coffee in his hands, which was mirrored by the other two men. It was an early morning, only about seven in the morning, and they needed the caffeine.

The room they were in was huge. It took up nearly the entire floor of the tower and was filled with equipment of many different types. One whole wall was covered in different Iron Man suits of Tony's. Discarded tools, metals and coffee cups littered the tables and Remus was utterly amazed that the whole room was manageable.

It was Remus's first day officially working for Tony. Honestly, the werewolf was surprised this was what he was getting paid for, but he wasn't going to complain. It seemed working with the Stark heir and Hulk would involve a lot of coffee, bad jokes, and fiddling. And to Remus, that definitely sounded like something he could do.

"If we lay it out correctly, that shouldn't be a problem. We would have to make sure that your back is extra protected, though." Remus added. He rose his hand to the floating screen in front of him and waved his fingers a bit.

After a moment, a slightly different image was presented.

Bruce hummed.

"Yes, this might work." He gazed at it. "This is really quite ingenious, Remus."

The man smiled. "Thanks, but it's really not much."

"No!" Tony groaned. He tilted his head back with his eyes closed. "Why do you have to be modest too? Big Green here already takes up that role!"

The other two chuckled. "No one is as arrogant as you, Tony." Bruce reminded him.

Tony pouted. "I am not arrogant!" He exclaimed.

Much to the shock of Remus, Bruce leaned forward and pecked Tony on the lips. Tony tried to look more downcast, but both could see the sides of his mouth quirking.

"You keep thinking that, Anthony."

The three quickly got back on topic and continued working until Hermione ran down the stairs, three hours later.

It was just past eleven when Hermione ran down the stairs, still in her pajamas. Her hair was messy and arranged in a quick bun and she wore thin summer pajamas. Hermione's feat were bare and she clutched a letter in her hand.

The men turned to her and they saw tear stained cheeks. She had a panicked look in her eyes that caused all three to stand in attentions.

"Hermione, love, what is it?" Remus asked. He hurried over to her and held her to his chest. "What happened?"

He felt her arms shuffling and then the letter was pressed into his hand. Keeping his arms around her, he read the letter, first in his head, and then out loud for the benefit of Bruce and Tony

"Hermione,

Please help me. Something happened and I'm in so much pain. I don't know what's wrong but I need help. The Dursley's have locked me in my room and will not help.

Please. I'm at number 4 Pivet Drive.

Harry."

All three sucked in a breath and Hermione chocked out another sob. With only one look to Tony, the man was running over to a computer, phone to his ear.

"Get my jet ready…Call the police, have them check number 4 Pivet Drive… Coulson, I need a favor…It's about a child, Harry Potter… that was quick… get an emergency response team to his house now, SHIELD medics…" He zoned off as he headed up the stairs.

Bruce looked at Remus, who nodded once and Bruce followed his partner up the stairs. He would gather the whole team for a visit to this boy's family. He may have never met him, but just from that letter, he could suspect child abuse, or at least neglect and Bruce would not stand for it.

Down in the lab, Remus hugged his adopted daughter to his chest. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt but he did not care. His heart did lurch when he heard the news about Harry being in trouble, but he had Hermione to deal with. But on his life, the Dursley's would pay if they were hurting his cub.

Dumbledore may have never let him near Harry until he took in Hermione, the paranoid old coot, but that did not diminish his affection for the boy. Harry was still his cub.

* * *

**4 PIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

**ENGLAND**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**8: 27 a.m.**

Harry prayed to every deity he did not believe in for some relief from the gut wrenching pain the shook his body. It had been over twelve hours now since it started, since the first trickling of pins and needles flowed through his body. Harry twitched as, yet again, he felt something break and click in his body.

The young boy who was not even thirteen yet leaned over the thin sweat covered sheets of his bed. His hands were clenched in the thin rags, and he panted into the pillow. The muscles in his back were tense and strained as were his arms as they held him up. Harry was sure he made a very interesting sight to behold.

His mind went to the letter he sent to Hermione late last night, when the pain was at an all time high. He had pulled himself to his desk and slowly wrote a simple letter begging for help. Hedwig had taken it after that; he had never seen her fly so fast.

That was almost six or seven hours ago. He knew that Hedwig could fly faster than any normal bird, so she should have gotten it by now. Harry wasn't sure how much more of this hell he could take. Every second of the past twelve hours it had felt like someone had inserted a hot poker into his spinal cord and was slowly, rhythmically, twisting, pushing, and digging it into him. His nerves felt like they were constantly being electrocuted and no matter how long it went on for, he would not go numb. He was forced to feel every agonizing moment as though it was millennia.

Just as Harry thought it may be settling down, the poker was finally impaled in his back. He had no idea what was happening, but he could not hold in the heart wrenching scream of anguish that escaped.

The light that had been streaming into the room through the bars on the window and thin old curtains disappeared suddenly. The room was plunged into a chilling darkness, but Harry paid it no notice. He had bigger fish to fry.

Outside, birds rose into the air as one and many animals scurried off. That was a scream that any primal creature would recognize as a signal to move off. The humans however, did not have sensitive enough ears to hear it. No, the noise that had come out of the poor boy was not human, exactly. It was more primal, more feral.

Back in his room, Harry wished Uncle was here with him. Uncle always had a way to make things better for him. While the man himself was not a very compassionate man, as he was rather hardened by the world, he was always very caring of Harry.

Two lost souls looking for solace, is what Harry liked to think. Harry had met Uncle when the man himself had nothing, but he still took care of the nine year old. That was something he could never repay. Even the worst of times, Uncle had always made things just a little bit better.

But unfortunately, Uncle had been gone for a few weeks. He said he was heading across the pond in his letter, and would try to be back before Harry's birthday. He couldn't wait to hear about Harry's school year.

Normally, Harry had no problem waiting for Uncle to come back, the man did have his own life afterall, but now he wished he was at the man's side.

Finally, _finally, _the pain began to ebb away. Harry was surprised at how quickly it fled his body, leaving only an incredible soreness. Compared to the last twelve hours however, the soreness felt like a bloody massage to the boy.

Slowly, as to make sure the pain wasn't coming back, Harry rose from the bed. His legs were wobbly and slightly unstable, but they were much better than before. He had to sudden need to what the hell just happened to his body. He quickly stripped, pulling off his old jeans. He then walked over to the cracked half mirror and pulled it to balance on his desk. Once it was balanced so that it reflected his chest and neck, he looked at himself.

Harry gasped loudly.

_What the actual fuck?_


	8. Chapter 8: Mutants, Wings, plans

Hello friends! Welcome to chapter 8 of My Angel, My Lioness. Now, I have a few things I need to say,so I would advise reading this authors note.

1: I will start to incorporate X-Men into this story. Don't worry if you have't watch them (but you should totally watch them) I hope to make it easy enough to understand. The next three chapters will have heavy references but after that it should start to dial down.

2: I have made several mentions of this mysterious Uncle. No, it is not Vernon. I haven't recieved any mentions of that in the comments, which I kinda though you would be all over. But anyway, I will be revealing it in the next chapter who he is. But, who ever can guess first will win something special. Maybe a short from a prompt of yours? Comment of PM with your guesses.

3: I have planned out the next 2 chapters, I just have to write them. I hope to write and publish a chapter a week, but I have finals coming up so no guarantees. After the 20th, I will definitely be writing more.

ENJOY FRIENDS!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**4 PIVET DRIVE**

**SURREY, ENGLAND**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**8:49 a.m.**

"What the actual fuck?"

Harry stared into the two foot tall cracked mirror that was propped against his old desk. The mirror was old and grimy, but that did not stop Harry from seeing what was in front of him, or rather, behind (around?) him.

His skin was normally pale, but now it was practically paper white! This caused his bright eyes to look like they were popping out of his head. His body had filled out slightly, so he was not skin and bones. He couldn't see his ribs or the shark indent of his collar bone as much. If he had to guess, he would say he had the potential to shoot up now, whereas before he didn't think he would be very tall.

However, that was not the most shocking thing, not by far. Turning to the right, Harry took in the shocking sight that graced his upper back and arms.

Interact black lines covered Harry's shoulder blades, curved the tips of his shoulders, and ran down the back of his pale arms to the elbows. While it was difficult to see in the mirror, he got the general idea of what the lines were drawn into.

"Wings," He muttered. "I have bloody _wings _tattooed on my back!"

Oh, he shouldn't have said that. Just as he did, two real wings real wings rose from his skin. The feeling was odd, but not uncomfortable. He could actually feel them lifting off of his skin where they formed.

"Well, shit." He murmured again in shock, borrowing a favorite phrase of Uncle's. "Aren't I lucky?"

The rather large stretched out lazily from his shoulder blades. He absently noted that these must have been the cause of the burning. The wings probably had a wingspan of a good eight feet, if not more. They were covered with beautiful shades of blue, green, white and black feathers. The tops of the wings and the tips were white that then slowly turned blue then green then by the bottom of the wings, were dark black.

He slowly reached out to touch his new appendages. The feathers themselves were soft, but as Harry ran his hand over the wing, he could feel the muscles there. He realized his mouth was hanging open in shock and aw, and he snapped it closed. He wondered if he could fly now.

Harry focused for a moment and willed his wings to gently flap. Next thing he knew he could feel a gently breeze on his bare skin. Harry gasped softly and reached back to pet the wings again. He could feel the new muscles moving; stretching and pulling nicely.

What happened to him, he wondered. While he was relatively new to the Wizarding World, extreme pain leading to wings did not seem normal. He never heard of something like this from any of the other students or teachers. Harry quickly searched his memory for any mention of this and came up with none.

Why would this happen? Did something happen to his magic? The thoughts made him shudder, and his wings instinctively curled around him like comforting arms. Unconsciously, he sighed lightly.

Then Harry's mind flashed to something he heard on the news yesterday. He had stopped into a local café for lunch. While he was happily munching on his fish and chips, his half paid attention to the small television that was set up in the corner of the room.

"Over in America, the recent Mutant Registration Act is slowly loosing followers. Many studies down around the world show mutations to be a natural occurrence, passed through the X-gene. Many are starting to see these as gifts, not diseases like they had before." The lady on the news reported. Soon after, it shifted to sports.

At the times, Harry didn't pay much mind, though he did wonder if the magical world was aware of them. Mutations were not new in the muggle world. He never thought of them as odd or weird, more cool. After growing up thinking he was a freak, he liked the ideas of other freaks like him.

Now, as he was staring at himself in the mirror, his mind flashed on all he knew about mutants and he could only come up with one conclusion.

Then the front door crashed open.

* * *

**SHIELD CAR**

**PIVET DRIVE, SURRY**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER, 9:15 a.m.**

In the large black SHIELD limo that Fury had offered to the team, many people sat in various forms. Near the driver's window, Coulson sat next to Steve. The captain wore his full uniform. Next to the soldier sat Thor, then Loki and Hermione and Remus. The Asgardian wore their complete battle armor while Hermione and Remus wore regular, muggle clothing. Across the aisle, Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha sat. Like the other three, all but Tony wore his complete armor. The billionaire planned to put his suit on once the exited the car.

Behind the large limo, three other cars trailed. One held six soldiers, in case the Dursley's put up a fight. The next was a SHIELD medic's car. They did not know the state Harry would be in when they found him, and wanted to be prepared. The final was a black DMV where Fury and a major British Government official sat.

All of this was because of one boy; The-Boy-Who-Lived. When Tony called Fury's direct line, fuming about child abuse, Harry Potter, pain, and revenge, it had got the directors attention. One he got the full story, he was quick to jump into action.

SHIELD had known about the Wizarding World for decades, since the First World War. Fury always had a special interest on the toddler who could escape certain death, but he never had any reason to full investigate. They couldn't let wizards know they knew unless necessary, so digging into Potter was always a dangerous game to play. It didn't help that Dumbledore, the meddling old bastard, had staked a claim on the boy. To anger the man would be annoying. He was not much of a threat, honestly, to the agency, but it would be a pain in Fury's ass to deal with him.

Once he heard the news of the claim of child abuse from Potter's best friend and himself, he vowed to help the boy. Fury was not a compassionate man, nor a kind one, but he would not stand for an innocent child being abused. It went against everything SHIELD, everything he stood for.

Back in the limo, the team, starting with Coulson then Remus, exited the car. By the time the Avenegrs were lined up, they had drawn a large crowd of neighbors. Nick Fury walked over to the team, after gesturing for his soldiers to surround the house.

"We will go into the house in just a moment. I want everyone but Junior, Lupin, and Banner staying down in the first floor as we work with the Dursley's." Fury, after not really knowing what to call Hermione, started calling her Junior. "You three head upstairs and get Potter and head down. Loki, I want you to check the minds of the neighbors to see what they know about this."

Once everyone nodded, they headed towards the door. Fury gestured at the rectangular white blockage. "Cap?"

"My pleasure." He responded, moving forward. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and then lunged forward. The force of his shoulder made the door crash down.

Three soldiers ran in. One gestured, showing that the Dursley's were in the kitchen. By now, shouts of alarm were heard from the three.

"Who are you?!" Vernon thundered. "Why are you in my house and what reason is there to point guns at me and my family!?"

Fury nodded towards the stairs and the three quickly made their way up. He and the rest of the Avenegers walked into the room.

"Well, Dursley, I'm Nick Fury," He nodded to the five people who filled in, leaning the wall and blocking the doorway. Dudley's beady eyes snapped over and he gasped. "You know who they are. And the answer to the last two is the same: I'm in your house pointing guns at you because we are arresting you and your family."

Vernon's face was turning a lovely shade of purple, Fury noticed with a small amount of satisfaction. He loved it when he angered them and they fought back.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" He stormed. Against the ugly wallpaper, the team stood out. It was obvious to see Tony and Natasha's smirks. "I AM A TAX PAYING, LAW ABIDING CITIZEN! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO ARREST US!"

Fury smirked at him again, causing Petunia to let out a barely obvious whimper.

"Ah ah ah." A voice said from the doorway. Loki had to duck his head so that he would not hit the top of the horns of his helmet. When he rose his head again, his electric blue were shinning with anger. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

That got them all to shut up.

"Loki," Petunia whimpered.

"Hello Dursleys." He greeted, giving a cold smile. It made them shiver in fear.

"Good, you know to be afraid. I'm sure you are familiar with Loki, the Trickster god. Now, he's actually a pretty nice guy if you get to know him, unless you piss him off. But see, when you abuse and neglect his daughter's best friend, making her upset. That would be enough to set him off. But see, Loki has some understanding of neglect so guess what?"

The Durlsey's were pale. Vernon's face was still red and purple, but he was quiet now. Petunia and Vernon were staring at Fury with fear and anger, while Dudley, the dim prat, was looking up at the Avengers with awe.

"You pissed him off."

Back in Harry's room, he fell back when the door crashed open. Voices filled his head, loudly pounding in his skull like a bass drum. He heard so many different voices that he cried out, clutching his head with his hands.

A minute later, he heard multiple Alohamora's and then the door swung open. Before he could look up, the familiar smell of Hermione filled his senses. Between the overwhelming voices in his head, he could hear his unofficial sister talking to him quickly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need medical attention?" Was said among other things. He then heard, "Merlin, you have wings."

He kept his eyes clenched and bit his lip, but a small noise still escaped his mouth. He could somehow feel the presence of another man kneeling next to him and he could tell he was not going to hurt him. Harry somehow also knew his name. Bruce Banner.

In the doorway, Remus stared around in shock. He saw the eight locks on the door, the thick steel bars on the small window, the broken furniture. As the werewolf gazed around the small cramped room with old toys and too large hand me downs, he felt his heartbreak.

His cub had lived here, in this small room all his life. Harry had seemed to only get the bare minimum from his so called family.

Harry's whimper reminded him of why he was here. Harry. Help Harry.

"Cub," Remus gasped, falling to his knees in front of the boy.

Hands shaking, he raised them to float over the feathers.

"What… how?" He asked.

"Mhmmmmugghhh…" Harry muttered under his breath. "Mutant."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "You're a mutant." She stated.

Harry nodded.

Next to Remus, Bruce leaned back on his heels. He had been examining Harry, trying to figure out what was wrong. Now, he understood.

Harry must have had a dormant X gene. It was unusual, but not unique. Bruce's father had been an old friend of Professor Xavier's, and after he died when Bruce was teenager, Charles had looked after him. After he graduated college, Bruce actually worked as a professor at Xavier's school for gifted children for about a year.

During that time, he had seen many lost, confused, and pained children join their ranks. He knew that the first time their powers were really noticeable, it could be terrifying.

"Harry, my name is Doctor Bruce Banner. I used to work at a school for mutants like you." Bruce began softly. "In a way, I'm also a mutant."

He gestured for the other two to move back so they were not touching them. After a moment, they did so hesitantly, but stayed close. Once they did so, you could see Harry's shoulders relax slightly. Hermione and Remus's eyes kept flashing between the pair.

"Good, good." Bruce murmured softly. "Now tell me, Harry, what is wrong? What hurts?"

It was silent for a second before a soft "head" was heard. A though struck Bruce.

"Ah, your head then. Tell me, do you hear voices? Impressions of ideas or such?"

Another agonizing minute for Hermione and Remus before Harry nodded.

"Yes."

The boy's eyes were still clenched shut, bottom lip quivering. His wings were wrapped tightly around him, as trying to protect him from the world. Only his head and hands were visible.

Bruce turned to Remus.

"I need you to go downstairs and tell one of the others something." Bruce stated. Remus looked about to protest so Bruce plowed on. "I know you want to stay here with Harry, Remus, but this is important. I need you to tell them to call Professor Xavier and tell him we will be coming with a new mutant. I need you to tell them that most everyone needs to leave before he can come downstairs. I also need you to ask Loki how many he can transport to Xavier's."

Remus sucked in a breath, glanced at Harry again, then Hermione, and nodded. A moment later, they could hear his footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

"Harry, in a few minutes, the pressure, the voices, should be lessoning. Then, Loki will take us to a man names Charles Xavier. He runs a school for mutants. He is like you, Harry. He is a telepath."

"A what?" He asked.

"A telepath."Bruce repeated gently. "Someone who can read and control minds."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry too much. This man can help you control your powers."

* * *

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

**HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND**

**SEPTEMBER 27****TH****, 2014**

**10:01 a.m.**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his ornate desk which was covered in papers, books and lemon drops. His large chair was a cushioned straight back chair with a tall back. His hands gripped the arm rests to his sides with his long fingers, his sparkling blue eyes focused on the single letter laid out in front of him.

The paper was a thin muggle kind. Six words were printed in large lettering in the center of the page.

**_HE HAS RETURNED, RESUME YOUR DUTIES_**

It was these words that had Dumbledore frozen in his seat. He had been staring at the simple words for the last hour, mind racing.

He had not received a letter from his "friends" in almost a decade. It was a terrifying reality that made his skin crawl and a large Cheshire cat grin. He turned his head to look at two small spheres that sat on a small shelf.

They were both about the size of a baseball, but were clear. The insides were filled with a gas that changed color depending on the health of the person they kept track of. The first was a gray, indicating slight pain, confusion, and annoyance. Perfect. The second was newer, only about a week old. He had created this one once he found a new interest.

Hermione Granger.

Granger was a mystery. Before this week, she was just a smart bookworm. Sure, she's the best friend of his little pet Potter, but nothing more. But then, she reacted negatively to the reviving potion. Her body went into seizures that o one could stop. Turns out she's the daughter of Loki, Asgardian demigod. More importantly, that means she inherited a huge amount of power.

If he could control her, Dumbledore would have huge levels of power. But he had to be careful. Loki was known to be the ultimate politician; the ultimate Slytherin. If Dumbledore did not perform perfectly, he would be screwed to the worst level of hell.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations, Bonding

**A/N 1: ****Now this is rather short, but I will explain at the end. Second, thank you to VampireWolfGirl15, GadgetCid, NicoleR85, Carolyn12 (You are bloody brilliant by the way. I didn't even think of half of that!) Emi Nicole Jackson12, and angel897. You are all amazing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**HARRY'S BEDROOM**

**4 PIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**9:45 a.m.**

Loki knelt in between his daughter and his good friend Bruce. He was in front of Harry, and the two were observing each other. Gently, Loki let his magic flow out and touch his mind. He could feel the chaos that existed in his brain, and his heart went out to the struggling teen.

"Can you help him, Dad?" Hermione asked.

"No," He admitted. "I'm a master at shielding my mind but that would be no help to him. We must take him to Professor Xavier's, he can help."

"Who is he?"

Bruce answered this time. "Charles Xavier is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. He is also the most powerful telepath alive."

"And he can help with the voices?" He asked, whimpering again.

"Very much so." Bruce responded.

"Harry," Loki began. "I want you to hold onto me, I'm going to take you to see the Professor. Can you do that for me?"

Harry squeezed in on himself even more. He made a small noise as he shook his head quickly twice.

"Will you tell me why? I will not hurt you." Loki asked. He did not seem offended or even shocked.

Bruce noted how he seemed to be a natural with kids, which surprised him. He never really thought about Loki spending much time with kids.

"Hurts." Harry murmured.

Loki's face light up.

"Ah, but the thing is Little One, I have shields on my mind. Do you hear my thoughts now?" Loki asked him.

After a moment, Harry shook his head again. His green eyes flashed to Loki and the demigod's heart broke to see glistening tears overwhelming his eyes.

"Harry," He whispered. To the surprise of the other two on the floor, Harry launched himself at Loki, who caught him. He had his head tucked under Loki's chin and the trickster rubbed soothing circles in the young man's back as he sobbed. " Shh…Shh… It'll be okay, Little One, I promise."

Harry let out another heart-wrenching sob.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, tears almost welling up in her eyes. Loki's eyes flashed to Bruce, who nodded. The man nodded towards the door and Hermione hesitantly got up. She did not want to leave her best friend in this much pain, but she knew that her Dad would be able to help.

Loki dropped a kiss the top of his unruly hair. The hand that wrapped around his back reached up and started softly massaging the feathers, making him hum slightly, the other held onto his waist tightly.

With that, they were gone.

* * *

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFT CHILDREN**

**1407**** Graymalkin Lane****, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**10:02 a.m.**

Loki appeared in the main lobby of the school with a soft crack. Normally, he could teleport silently, but using the crack alerted others to his arrival. Within seconds, a kind looking bald man rolled out in a wheelchair. A taller, dark haired man with some sort of weird sunglasses followed him.

Loki could feel the man probing his mind so this must be Professor Xavier. He let the events of the past couple hours fill his mind as well as everything he knew about Harry. The man in front of him sucked in a breath.

"Follow me," He said quickly, turning and going back down the hallway.

Loki followed, with Harry still in his arms. The boy was too light, he thought vaguely. Harry had his legs wrapped around Loki's waist, wings beating softly behind him. The other man turned down another hallway.

"He's going to get Jean Grey. She'll be able to check for injuries more than I can." Xavier explained. He glanced at Loki and Harry, and found Harry staring at him curiously. His head was still on Loki's chest and he held onto him tightly.

_"__How old is he?" _Loki heard in his mind.

_"__He will be thirteen at the end of July," _Loki responded, projecting his thoughts. Neither gave any indications that they were talking. _"Although he weighs as if he were eight or nine." _

The corners of the Professor's mouth twitched down in a frown and Loki saw his eyes crinkle slightly. He raised an eyebrow at Loki, who gave him a short nod.

Xavier sighed. He hated that children were abused. They arrived at a medical bay area. He gestured for Loki to put Harry down on an examination table, which he was only able to do after he got Harry to release him. The boy seemed rather attached to him.

_"__Hello Harry," _Xavier spoke in his mind. Harry jumped, staring at the man. He chuckled. _"My name's Professor Xavier. Loki here tells me you are a telepath?" _

"I think so?" Harry whispered his voice rather hoarse.

"_Your mind, Harry." _He reminded him, tapping his temple. _"Your mind is a muscle, and you can train it. But you have to use it do so." _

"_Okay," _He replied. Xavier smiled at him.

_"__Good lad. Now, I'm going to help you build shields for your mind. These will help you control your ability. You will have to develop your skill at reading minds and controlling them, but this will stop you from hearing most thoughts. You will be able to hear those close to you for now."_

Harry nodded. Xavier placed two fingers on either temple of the young boy and they both closed their eyes. Harry suddenly felt the decrease of pressure that was building in his skull. The loud voices suddenly went away.

It was weird though. He could still feel the presence of people. But instead of being this overwhelming force that was trying to break through his mind, it was a gently heat.

"Wicked," Harry whispered a large smile on his face. The other two adults chuckled.

The door opened, revealing a few people who stood in the doorway. One was a pretty woman with red hair. She wore a nice lace black top with a purple scarf. In the back of his mind, Harry thought her hair looked rather like a Weasley's. The second was woman with white hair and pretty skin. Harry's eyes strayed to hers. The third was the man from before. Only this time he was frowning slightly at something behind him.

Another man appeared in the door. He had familiar dark brown hair and a short beard. He had too long side burns and he wore a white t-shirt, a flannel shirt, and old jeans. A lit cigar was clutched in his lips.

"Uncle!" Harry shouted. He jumped down from the table and ran over to the man. His

Logan gave a surprised noise as the boy ran into him, clutching his waist. Even the others looked surprised.

"Harry?" Logan asks. "What are you doing here? Why do you have wings?" Harry tipped his head up and smiled at the man, causing him to gasp. "Were you crying?"

In an uncharacteristic act of adoration, the gruff man began gently checking him over. Harry smiled fondly at him, as if this was not unusual. The other adults still stood around in states of shock.

"I'm okay now. Loki and the Professor helped me." Logan's eyes shot over to the two men and they could see how grateful he was.

It seemed Scott gained his voice first.

"You have a kid, Logan?" He asks in disbelief.

Both the man and the kid snorted.

"Not biologically, though I have practically raised him since he was eight or nine. Not that his relatives did a good job of it." Logan ended with a growl. Harry laid a hand on one of his large arms, quieting him.

"It's okay, Uncle." He reassured him. Logan snorted again but did not press the issue for now. No one missed how is his eyes softened when he gazed at Harry or how his usually tenses shoulders relaxed slightly. Scott and the others saved it to tease him about later.

"Of course you'd end up being a mutant as well," Logan grunted. Loki and Xavier smiled, but the other three looked at him confused.

"As well?" Ororo asked.

"I'm a-" He broke off, looking at Loki. "Can I tell them? Would that break the secrecy act?"

Loki looked thoughtful. "No, I don't believe the monitor would be active here in America. Go ahead."

"I'm a wizard as well!" He exclaimed.

"They exist?" Jean asked.

"Yup! We have a whole society in England. It's cool!" The twelve year explained.

"Huh," Scott said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Introductions. Harry, Loki, this is Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers and Logan. This nice boy here is Harry Potter."

"Are you mutants too?" Harry asked, then stepped back slightly so he was partly behind Logan. "Sorry." He hid his face slightly behind Logan.

"No, it's okay Harry." Jean assured him. Harry saw the slight tensing of her shoulders before he noticed himself floating about a foot in the air.

"Wicked!" He gasped. "Do you have telekinesis?"

She nodded.

"As well as telepathy."

"I'm a telepath as well!" Harry boosted. "I talked to the Professor in my mind, it was cool."

Xavier chuckled. "You are very good for someone who just came into their abilities."

Harry suddenly turned shy again. He was not at all used to people complementing him. The adults noticed his quickly changing attitude, but waited to talk about it.

The young boy yawned, reminding him he had been up since the past morning. Logan was quick to start pushing him towards the elevator.

"Bed for you, I think. I don't need you collapsing on me." He growled.

"I'm not that tired!" Harry protested, squirming.

Harry yawned again.

Logan, who's hand had been on his back, moved to his neck. He gave Harry a quick squeeze that had him immediately quieting.

"Sorry Uncle," He conceded, properly chastised. Scott, Jean and Ororo looked surprised at his easy submission. Most children never do that.

"I know. Now come on, you can use my room for now."

The pair walked into the elevator, leaving a thoroughly confused team of X-Men and an Asgardian.

* * *

**STAFF ROOM**

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFT CHILDREN**

**1407**** Graymalkin Lane****, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 27****TH****, 2014**

**11:29 a.m.**

Logan walked into the large room. It was filled with various couches, an old game machine, and a few tables. A coffee maker stood on one counter, a kettle on a small stove in the corner. The room had a comfortable feeling to it. On the walls, pictures of past students and friends covered the surface.

Xavier sat between a couch and a single seat. Next to him, Loki sat with an air of calmness around him. Jean and Scott sat on the other side of them. It was obvious just by the way they sat of how in love they were. Ororo sat across from them. Logan took the empty seat next to her once he had arrived.

"How is he?" Loki asked bluntly. He stared at Logan, and he had to give the man credit. Not many could hold out under his stares.

"Fine, just tired. It took him a while to get used to having wings." Logan responded. "How do you know Harry?"

"How do you?" Questioned Loki as well.

The two men stared at each other again. Their eyes were hard, dangerous. The other three X-Men watched avidly. Their gazes only broke when Xavier sighed, saying "Explain, Logan, Loki."

Logan went first, telling the group how he was hiding out in an old World War 2 bunker in small town in England when a small, tired, abused boy wondered in. "At first, I hid. Then I saw the scars on him and the blood running down his arms. I had to help." He told them how frightened, how scared Harry was of even his shadow. Logan had eventually managed to bandage the kid up pretty well.

He moved on to how the pair kept meeting each other every day for almost a month. Logan had been in England at the time and he was staying there, after running out of most of his little money. Harry would arrive in midmorning after escaping his relatives. Logan did his best to help the kid. He always tried to make sure there was some food for him. "The first time I saw him, he was so thin. I tried to get a little weight on 'em."

They had quickly formed a strong bond. Harry needed someone in his life to look out for him, and he chose Logan to launch onto. He was so shy and timid at the beginning that Logan found himself attached too. "Man, the kid just drags you in, you can't really help it." Logan, for some reason, did not mind taking up the role. After about six months, Logan officially became Uncle to Harry.

The room was silent while everyone processed the news. It was hard to believe that Logan, ever known as Wolverine, could practically adopt a kid. They had watched him interact with Harry for a few minutes but even then it was glaring obvious the adoration the two had for each other.

"Why didn't you take him away from them?" Scott finally asked.

"Yes," Loki drawled. "This is a question I would also like an answer to."

"I had no money; my only job was fighting and such, and no home. As much as I wanted to, I knew Harry would be slightly safer with his relatives. I helped as much as I could." Logan said. He rubbed his large hands over his face.

"I will thank you for that," Loki replied, voice smooth but slightly tight. Logan could see Harry meant something to him too.

"You're welcome," Logan responded gruffly. He wasn't too used to people thanking him. "And you, who are you to Harry?"

* * *

That's it for now folks. I was actually planning on making this chapter much longer, however I will not have access to my laptop until late next Monday. So I decided to end it here and push the rest back a chapter.

To **Dramione-Fan 17**, you were the only one to guess who Uncle is, and somehow you were right! Good job! I am curious how you figured it out though. if you want to request a prompt for a one shot go ahead and message me, but it will probably be after the 20th that it will come out because of my finals. I have a list of fandoms on my blog, and if you are interested in a certain ship ask me if I will write it.


	10. Reunions, Show Offs and Training minds

**CHAPTER 10**

**KITCHEN, XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

**NEW YORK**

**JUNE 28****th****, 2014**

**11:11 a.m.**

Harry stumbled blearily into the large kitchen, round glasses askew. His hair was pointing in every direction and was still ruffled from bed. A few of his blue and green feathers were rather crooked and bent. The simple white tee shirt and pajama bottoms he slept in were wrinkled and his feet were bare.

"Uncle, what did you do with my clothes?" He asked the gruff man in front of him.

Logan smirked at the boy's appearance. It showed that he slept well which made Logan very happy. It was not often that Harry got a good night's sleep.

"I threw them out," He responded plainly.

Harry blinked owlishly.

"What?"

"You heard me," Logan smirked. "You will never have to go back to those pigs again, cub, you can get real clothes now."

"I-I don't have any money with me, much less muggle money." Harry exclaimed.

"Who said that you were buying them?"

Harry froze, mouth hanging open as he stared at the man in front of him. On the other side of the counter across from Logan Rogue smiled slightly at his expression. She then frowned realizing that he was in shock because he must have never had anyone buy anything from him.

"I-who-but… what?" Harry stuttered hopelessly. He stared up at Logan through his dark eyelashes, tears threatening to fall. Harry never had anyone do anything like this for him. The man opened his arms slightly and Harry ran into them, tears spilling. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Logan let out a silent huff as the boy connected with his chest and Rogue giggled.

"It's okay, kid," Logan replied, his large hand resting at the back of Harry's neck. As Rogue watched, his thick fingers rubbed the pale skin with a gentleness she didn't know Logan possessed. Harry slowly calmed down, his breathing more steady and relaxed. "Okay?"

Harry nodded resolutely at the man.

"Good. Now let me see these wings of yours."

Harry proudly spun around, the blue and green feathers flapping slightly at the movement. With the gentle touch Logan had always used with Harry, he ran his hands over the feathers.

"Woah."

"I know right?" Harry responded, eyes bright. "Oh! Watch this!"

Harry screwed his emerald eyes shut and a look of concentration appeared. To the astonishment of Logan and Rogue, the long appendages sunk into his skin, becoming a beautiful, complex tattoo that layered the top of his shoulders and arms like a blanket.

"That's beautiful," Rogue breathed. She carefully raised a gloved hand to his skin, the leather ghosting over it like a breeze.

"Thanks," The wizard-mutant said shyly.

"Harry!" A voice shouted. Harry turned around and was not given warning before Harry was attacked in a hug. He smelt the familiar smell of old parchment and strawberries. Soft cloth and long black hair cushioned his head. Hermione's arms circled his waist and he's hers.

"Hermione," Harry gasped. He laughed suddenly and Hermione joined him. He was so very happy to see his best friend.

"I missed you!" Both exclaimed at once. They smiled at each other.

Harry carefully inspected her. It still took some getting used to to see her black hair and electric blue eyes. But she still had relatively the same face structure and had not gotten any taller. (She was still, unfortunately, taller than him).

Hermione gave Harry a once-over as well. She saw the intricate tattoo on his back and by the lack of wings; she guessed they were somehow his wings. His bright eyes were bright with happiness and she noticed the slight redness around the rims, as if he had been recently crying. Hermione didn't call attention to it, she knew how he hated it.

"You good?"Harry asked.

"I'm good. You?" Hermione responded.

"Good."

More smiles, causing laughter from the adults. Harry only just now noticed the new group of people standing in the doorway.

Loki and Remus stood close to Hermione, smiling at the pair fondly. Behind them stood Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. Tony, Clint and Thor had traveled right to the tower, as they were not directly needed.

As if sensing their arrival, Xavier, Scott, Jean and Ororo walked into the room.

"Ah, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner. I was hoping I'd get the chance to meet you. Where is the rest of your team?" Xavier inquired.

Steve and Natasha looked surprised that he knew who they were. Bruce simply smiled at his good friend.

"They are back in the city, Charles," Bruce explained. "They were not directly needed and have work to attend to."

Xavier nodded. "Introductions then. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. These are three of my teachers Jean Gray, Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe."

Pleasantries were exchanged with the group. Logan walked over to Loki and Remus and shook their hands.

"Logan," Loki greets.

"Loki," Logan replies. Their eyes are trained on the two teenagers. "Is this your daughter?"

"She is,"

Over in the corner, Harry and Hermione stood close together. Harry still hadn't removed his hand from her waist and Hermione naturally leaned into him as they got caught up. A strand of hair escaped its hold from a pony tail and hung in front of Hermione's eyes. As the three men watched, Harry reached up and twirled around his finger before pushing it behind her ear.

Harry and Hermione had always had a close relationship. She was the only one who could freely touch Harry without him flinching. Hermione was the only to know what truly went on at the Dursley's and Harry was the only one who Hermione let in for the first time in years.

This was one of the reasons Ron began to fade away. It was obvious to anyone the bond the pair had was indestructible, even in the beginning. Ron had tried, he did, but he knew there was no place for him besides for being a third-wheel.

It had all started when Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll. However, there bond truly escalated after a night in December.

* * *

_Flashback_

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

**HOGWARTS**

**12: 43 a.m.**

**DECEMBER 25, 2012**

The toasty warmth of the crackling fire ignited the room. The air was thick with the smell of peppermint and cinnamon. The red and orange flames cast glowing beams of light in the otherwise dark room. It was empty besides for two small first years.

Everyone but about fifteen students had gone home for the year making the already large castle seem daunting. Earlier that day, everyone ate at one table in the Great Hall.

There were only two Gryffindor students staying over the break. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The pair were lounging on the couch closet to the warm fire. Hermione had _Lord of the Rings _held in her hand as she read out loud. Next to her, Harry lay spread out with his head tipped back. He listened to the rise and fall of her soft voice as she read.

_"'__The realm of Sauron is ended!' said Gandalf. 'The Ringbearer has fulfilled his quest.' And as the Captains gazed south to the Land of Mordor, it seemed to them that, black against the pall of cloud, there rose a huge shape of shadow, impenetrable, lightning-crowned, filling the sky."*_

Hermione's voice rose and fell soft like a pillow but also hard like a rock. Harry loved listening to her read, it was so relaxing. He heard her carefully close her old copy of the book and set it down. It was only then that he opened his eyes and observed her.

Her bushy brown hair was tied back in a French braid and she wore thick, soft pajamas. He watched as she tried to rise, but her large slipper got caught in the quilt and she toppled onto him.

"Umphf!" Harry gasped as the girl fell on his chest. He could feel her breath, like fire and ice against his skin. He lay there in shock for a moment and realized that she wasn't moving. Carefully, and with no small amount of apprehension, he lifted his thin arms up and placed them around her waist.

Hermione hummed softly, burrowing into his chest. "This is nice."

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. He felt her settle down and resigned himself to sleep on the couch. Seeing the quilt at his feet, he maneuvered it so it covered the pair.

Harry sighed. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he heard Hermione's breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He did not know why he felt no tension with a girl cuddling with him. He figured he would be uncomfortable with this, but he was not. It felt… natural.

Fortunately for the young wizard, he was too tired to think about it for long. He too also succumbed to Morpheus's arms.

_Flashback Over_

* * *

By the next day, it was obvious to anyone who would look that they were closer. They now had no problem hugging, touching each other, or holding hands. To the eleven and twelve year olds, they never did think of this in any romantic way. To them, they were just really good friends. They told each other everything.

The three men who acted as the only family the two knew watched the pair interact. It was painfully obvious that they were very, very close to all who looked.

"Are they…" Logan waved his hand at the pair.

"I don't believe so, but I've only known Hermione for five days now. Remus?" Loki replied, turning to his mate.

"Neither has told me that they are, or gave me any indication that they are more than very, very close friends." He responded, amber eyes watching his cubs.

"They seem awfully close," Logan grumbled. His signature cigar hung from his lips.

The pair hummed in response, eyes on the teenagers.

"Are you jealous, Logan, or worried?" Scott exclaimed incredulously.

"Shut up."

"It is very weird to see you like this," Jean remarked.

"Like what?" Logan said defensively.

"Protective, caring. Like a parent." Charles imputed.

"Thanks Chuck."

"Are you sure you are okay Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. Her warm blue eyes searched his face for any trace of pain or unhappiness.

Harry nodded, smiling softly. He reflected on how lucky he was to have someone how cared about him this much.

"I'm okay, Mya, really." Harry assured her once again. He knew she would not be sure for a while yet, anyways. "How are things with your new dad?"

Hermione's grin grew.

"Oh it's fantastic!" Hermione quipped. "We're staying at Avenger's Tower in New York right now with the rest of the Avengers and a few others. They are all so nice! Pepper Potts took me shopping with Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanoff, and Jane Foster. Jane's dating Uncle Thor, by the way."

Hermione went on to explain how she had begun to get training from a few of the team.

"That sounds awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm really happy for you."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "Thanks."

Charles cleared his throat. "If you are all done getting to know each other, I wish to examine your mind again, Harry, and Hermione, if you are willing. I believe I saw something yesterday that I want to examine." When the three adults gave him alarmed looks, he quickly reassured him. "I do not believe it is too worrying, but it should be a good idea to look,"

That did little to reassure the men, but they followed Charles over to a leather couch where he motioned for the teenagers to sit down. Once they were comfortable, Charles began to lecture to Harry.

"We can take this as your first lesson, Harry. Remember how I said that your mind is a muscle?" Harry nodded, eyes transfixed. "Now, if not used regularly, you may not be able to control your mind as much and with such precision. I and Ms. Gray with instruct you one how to correctly control your mind to the best of your abilities. First, I want you to picture strings going out to every person in this room. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded again, closing his emerald eyes. He let out a deep breath and focused on the image. He saw only blackness from behind his eyelids and then he saw… lights. He saw eleven beams of lights that shot out to where he knew the adults were standing and one to Hermione next to him.

They were different colors. The beam that went to Logan was gray color that when he focused on, he could hear his thoughts in perfect clarity. _"Why the hell is the kid smiling? What is Xavier doing with him? Strings, really?" _Somehow, Harry could also sense the man's general annoyance with the world, but his affection towards Harry. It nearly made Harry gasp outloud at the amount of love the man had to him. He could barely understand it.

Harry was surprised to find himself smiling, which made him giggle slightly. He then focused on another string. This one was fiery red that connected to Ms. Gray. In his mind, Harry could see her smile at him and he could sense happiness, love towards the man, Mr. Summers, next to her, and curiosity. _"Hello, Harry."_

_"__Hello Ms. Gray."_He greeted cheerfully. He just talked to someone with his mind! Harry couldn't wait to show the twins.

Next to him, Hermione had a bright purple light to her that practically glowed. So many emotions and thoughts spun around her body like a blanket. Harry unconsciously leaned into her, soaking the warmth that she gave off.

_"__Harry," _Her mind breathed.

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, bright with amazement.

"Wicked," He breathed. Charles gave a heartily laugh.

"Yes, it is rather exhilarating the first time you connect with someone, isn't it? Now, I want you to connect to me. I will enter you mind. You will feel a slight pressure, but nothing painful. Are you ready?"

"Can't you do it without me connecting to you, sir?" Harry asked, even though he was nodding. Charles placed two fingers on the boy's temples and explained.

"Of course I can, Harry. However, this exercise will help you recognize when someone is in your head."

"Ah."

Harry imagined the thread. The Professors was a deep blue. He felt it connect and then he could feel the pressure. While he did not know exactly the man was doing in his head, his presence was clear. After about five minutes of shifting, Charles pulled back.

Harry's eyes slowly blinked open. He had begun to go into a calm, relaxing state deep into his mind when he felt him pull out.

Xavier took a deep breath before starting to talk. His eyebrows were pushed together slightly and the lines on his stood out. "It appears that someone had blocked your x-gene from coming through, Harry, as well as large portions of your magical core." The wizards and Loki gasped in shock while the other four looked on in confusion. "When that chemical smashed on you in that bunker, it got into your blood. I'm assuming that it unlocked the particular block on the gene, which is what led to the sudden painful arrival of your abilities."

"Bunker?" Steve asked curiously.

"An old World War Two bunker in Surrey. It had a bunch of labs as well as other rooms in them. Logan and I often meet there." The idea of blocks on Harry seemed to disappear for a moment as he turned to Remus. "Moony! Apparently there were three wizards who fought in the muggle army. Did you know?"

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Umm… Cassandra Langdon, Marie Barnes and Peggy Carter."

Steve made a choking noise and Natasha stood up straighter.

"What?" They both asked.

"Peggy was a wizard?" Steve asked, in shock.

"Witch, actually." Hermione pointed out.

"An Bucky's sister?" He muttered.

Steve stared at Harry, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Is his magical core still blocked, Professor?" Loki asked, his voice tight.

"Yes, however as I have very limited knowledge on magic, I do not know what I can do to take it off." Charles replied.

Loki moved forward and began to wave his hand over Harry. He was muttering under his breath.

"Who would do this to me?" Harry asked. He grabbed Hermione's hand in his and they gripped each other tightly.

Loki nearly growled. "Dumbledore. His magic is all over you." He then paused, his hand above Hermione's head. A moment later and Loki spat, "Dumbledore, the old coot!"

The trickster began to pace angrily, muttering under his breath. Steve, Natasha, and Bruce stared. They had never seen Loki this pissed before. Remus moved forward.

"Loki, stop." He tried to order. Getting no reaction, he tried a different approach. Remus grabbed Loki and pressed his lips to his in a quick kiss.

Harry looked stunned. "You did not tell me about this."

"Forgot," Hermione replied, smiling at her dads.

"Calm down and explain."Remus whispered to Loki. The man sucked in a breath, reigning in his explosive magic. Everyone, even the mutants could feel it flowing through the air in angry pulsing waves that sent shivers down their spines. Suddenly, it disappeared, as if pulled into a box and locked tightly.

"Dad," Hermione's voice pleaded softly. The room was silent. Loki's shoulders slumped and he leaned his forehead into Remus's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, disrupting the silence.

"I know." The werewolf replied. He threaded his fingers with Loki's and led him over to a table. "Explain what Dumbledore has to do with all of this."

Loki balanced his elbows on the table. He stared into the eyes of his daughter and her best friend and felt his rage for the manipulative old coot increase tenfold.

"Dumbledore, a man I never approved off by the way, has apparently blocked Harry's magic and X-gene and placed trackers as well as multiple other spells on both." Loki stated.

* * *

*** Page 243 of the Return of the King by J. R.R. Tolkien**

**I will from now on be trying to update at least once a week. Once summer starts, I may be able to do even more. Now, comment away! I love all of them. How did you guys like the Harry/Hermione fluff. You guys have been ****_begging _****for some, so I thought I'd give you this. Now, this will be a Harry/Hermione romance story. No, it will not be immediate. They are such god friends that I want to build off of it. Slowly, the romance will emerge. **


End file.
